Shards of a Legend
by angelswings217
Summary: The sky lit up with flashes of blue and silver. I looked up; there was a flash of blue/silver light...and then...nothing. first transformers fic. Chapter 15 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my first transformers fan fiction! This is an original story that will take place in a reality separate from the movie and all cartoons. I receive inspiration from many of the shows and mainly the movie. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Transformers or Maximum Ride (I'll be referencing that book every now and then).**

**Chapter 1**

Intro

Trees became more spars as our van came closer to my new home; Bell Wood. Mom was tapping away at her 3G phone, telling people about how excited she was about this promising new town. Dad was driving and lecturing me about how my old school wasted my natural talents and how my new one was going to enrich me. While all this was happening I was simply trying to drown all of this out with my nose dug deep into the latest "Maximum Ride" book.

My name is Sora Veil. I'm mostly an average girl. Not gorgeous, not an Olympic athlete, but I'm about as open minded as they get, and according to my family and some kids from my home town, I have a strange natural ability to memorize information, solve problems using logic, and doing math in my head. But as I stated earlier, my parents find that I'm wasting my talent, and that my old school assisted in this. Then they started to advertise on goggle, and we got really big business in this place called Mission City. But my parents don't like developed areas too much. But thankfully, there was a suburb less than 20 minutes away! So now we have had all our belongings move, and we're on our way to the house.

We had gotten to town and I was at the scene where the lead Maximum is soaring above Mexico City. Looking up, I fantasized about the feeling of flying above a city. I gritted my teeth. _Why? _I asked my self. _Why can't I have excitement and adventure like Max does? I don't have to have bird DNA grafted into me; I just want to make a difference, and to make memories…_

"Sweetheart! We're here!"

(20 minutes later…)

It was night time and I was in my bed room, on my stomach, on my lap top surfing the web. "Sora." My mom said as she knocked on my door.

"Come in." I answered. "Your dad and I are going to the Grocery store; will you be OK on your own for a while?"

"I'll be fine."

"Keep the phone with you." There were footsteps and I heard the garage door open, soon after I heard a car engine move away.

I was watching an episode of Gundam SEED **(I DON'T OWN THAT) **when my jealousy of Kira's chance at adventure kicked in. The desire to be able to make a difference, and a mark swelled with in me. Looking out at one bright star in the sky, the words ran in my mind with out my say.

_Please, I don't want to just blow through life, I want to show what I really can do! Just let me use my true potential!_

Flashes of blue and silver began to fly across the sky.

(5 minutes later…)

The back yard was even lit up by the light show that was going on. I stared up at the sky and saw flashes of blue/silver light flying across the sky. That's when there was a big flash of blue/silver light. And then… nothing.

**I want you guys to tell me what you think happened to Sora, and if you reading this and this is the only chapter, refresh the page or come back in 10 minutes, the second one will be up and it'll be allot longer.**


	2. The beginning

**Hello! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Transformers or Maximum Ride (I'll be referencing that book every now and then).**

The back yard was even lit up by the light show that was going on. I stared up at the sky and saw flashes of blue/silver light flying across the sky. That's when there was a big flash of blue/silver light. And then… nothing.

**Chapter 2**

The Beginning

(2 months later…)

I saw numbers, languages, calculations, and blue prints, all swirling around. "Honey! Up and atom! Its going to be another big day for my little genius!" You did not read this wrong, my mom just called me a genius!

"Have fun at school! And I don't care that you made that electric scooter your self! Wear a helmet!" My father bellowed as I pulled out the parts of my collapsible (energy efficient and environmentally friendly) electric scooter.

Maybe I should fill you in on those 2 months you missed. As you know, my name is Sora Veil. And after that mysterious meteor shower, I suddenly got the urge to work in the fields of engineering, robotics, mathematics, and music.

But something weird happened when I came to after the meteor shower. I woke up and there was a hole in my shirt right above my heart. My shirt was trashed, and I didn't want to tell my parent for fear of freaking them out, so I threw the shirt away and to this day; I am the only one who knows what happened, but I'm still not all that sure my self.

As I was saying, I got in on all these programs and classes; I began to understand things the teachers didn't. I soon begged my parents to take me to places like radio shack, my weekends were spends fiddling with things in the garage. Before any one knew it I had put together my own toy helicopters and mini-robots from scratch. Some local scholars had caught light of this and soon my genius had become known. My parents were prouder than ever, I was all ready being scouted my big time colleges, things were looking up! For the most part that is…

My school was relatively new. I really liked the modern and open style of the campus. I was almost at my locker when I felt an ankle in front of mine. I took a face planter. Looking up I saw a group of seniors chuckling and snickering around me. "Nice one poindexter!" The one real problem in my life right now: my genius had allot of kids getting jealous of me, and their way of feeling better is making fun of me.

All through the day I heard people all over whispering things about me. But its not the fact that they were saying things about me that I want you to notice; its that I could focus in on one person's conversation when I was all the way down the very crowded and loud hall. To be honest, I didn't blame them for thinking I was some kind of freak. Some times my abilities even scared _me_.

(End of the day…)

I was at my locker and almost put the door when I got tripped again and my books went every where. I was used to the tripping, but the fact that no one even offered to help me, despite the fact that my knee was bleeding because of the fall. By the time I had managed to get my books together blood was all down my right leg.

"Good god! Are you OK?" a male voice said. I looked up and saw a tall young man with glasses, a red collared shirt, and a black tie looking down at me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you taking the buss?" He asked.

"No."

"Come with me." He brought me over to the nurse's office and helped clean up my leg.

"There." He said as he put a bandage on my knee. "I saw what happened, but the crowd wouldn't met me get to you to help you with your books. Kids today can be so cruel."

"They mock anything that isn't their own from their imaginary throne." I muttered. "You listen to Superchic[k]?" He asked. **(Superchic[k] is a real band, that line that Sora just said belongs to them) **"I should be asking you that."

"My nephew can't get enough of them. You should meet him, he looks up to you."

"He does?"

"Forgive me. My name is Adam Tanner. I'm a professor at the university in Mission City, and I've heard quite a few good things about you Sora."

"Gee, I'm flattered."

"It was nice meeting you."

(10 minutes later…)

The wind blowing in my face, I was on my way to my house. Mr. Tanner was a really nice guy, and he could relate to me. Apparently he was a child genius too, and he had been harassed for it as well. As I contemplated on what his child hood may have been like, I looked over to the hills where he said he had found a cave on when he was my age and living in Bell Wood. According to what he said, he was hoping to get a good look at the annual fire works display Bell Wood had. Then it happened. The strangest gut feeling filled my senses. The urge to head towards the hills filled my system. Without thinking, I followed my gut.

(20 minutes later…)

I was deep inside the cave, trusting my gut to guide me. There had been several forks in the road, but my feelings had guided me through them. Soon I was at a dead end. There were several holes in the roof. I focused, the feeling surged back and with out thinking I knelt down and dug into the dust with my bare hands. I found 2 silver/blue 8 sided stones. Again, I didn't think and touched them.

_VOOSH! _

A pillar of light flew up into the sky.

# (POV change)

Adam Tanner was on his way to the observatory in town. Sora's face flashed in his mind several times, and then his dead sister's face did as well. _They're so similar. _He thought. He came to a screeching stop and gaped at the pillar of light that shot up out of the hills.

#

Hotshot **(Sorry, but I'm replacing Bumblebee with him, I was a bit of a hotshot fan when I was a kid)** was cursed with the boring job of monitoring the radar for any sings of the lost all spark. It had been missing for months. He was certain that there was nearly no chance of it ever being found. He was proven wrong when there was an energy spike that could only be several all spark shards coming into contact with each other. "We need a space bridge opening _NOW_!"

#

I just sat there open mouthed and gaped at what had just happened. I was so mesmerized it took a sec for my brain to register that what had just happened defied several laws of physics. I retrace my steps. It clicked; the stones had something to do with this. Without thinking I scooped them up and ran outside.

(Sora was too scared to tell how long it was…)

I could see my scooter down the path. Frantically, I ran towards it, wanting to get home ASAP and tell every one I knew about my theory. But once I was a few yards away the sky turned a strange purple/black color. I was sure this was simply an illusion brought on by the light, but it almost looked like the sky had a huge hole in it for a sec. Before I knew it something fell out of the sky, rammed into the ground, and tossed me into the air from the shier force of the blast as it went ka-freaking-boom **(ka-freaking-boom, I just love that, my friend from school, Charlie told me about it)**.

These blasts continued, but I couldn't tell weather it was from objects ramming into the ground since there was too much dust too see anything. As I was on the ground in a fetal position I decided that s soon as these ka-freaking-booms stopped, I'd make a break for my scooter.

#

Hotshot changed out of his deep space mode, ecstatic at the fact that he was amongst the first to be allowed to explore a new planet. What made him even more ecstatic was that from outer space this planet seemed to be teeming with life. He stood up and sensed his comrades Ratchet and Ironhide's presences. Optimus and Jazz were still approaching the planet when he saw a small silhouette scurry across the landscape. Like him, it had 2 arms, 2 legs, and 1 head. That was about all they had in common. Without thinking he grabbed it and it let out a shriek he could only think to be some sort of means of high frequency sonic attack.

#

I was running again when I was _picked up by something! _I felt metal surround my torso. Out of reflex I screamed at the top of my lungs. "By Primus!" a voice bellowed. This voice was strange; it had some sort of echo to it. It made me think… machinery…?!

The smoke began to clear and I saw what was holding me. It was a giant yellow hand… and this hand was attached to an arm (begins to turn around)… and this arm was attached to a body… and this body belonged to a… giant…robot…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I whaled.

"What in cybertron _was _that?" A new voice that also had the same echo to it asked.

"I think it was one of the locals." My captor said. Looking around I saw that he was speaking to another giant robot! This one was larger, and it was black. I began to frantically struggle. "Whoa! This thing fights!" I was so terrified I couldn't even be amazed at the fact that these things could speak, and in English at that.

"By Primus! Put that thing down!" a new voice bellowed. I looked over and saw a light yellow robot. "I was just trying to get a good look at it." My captor said. "You're probably scaring it!" The words clicked in my mind.

"_Whoa! This thing fights!"_

"_By Primus! Put that thing down!"_

"_I was just trying to get a good look at it."_

"_Your probably scaring it!"_

They were refuting to me as if I were some sort of emotionless… THING. And being a person who has enough curdacy to regards certain intelligent animals with just as much respect as humans, this made me angrier than a regular person would be at how they were regarding me. "Would you put it down already?!"

"I AM NOT AN 'IT'!" The robots stopped arguing and turned to look at me. My heart pounded even harder.

"Did it just talk?" The black robot asked.

"I think it prefers we don't call it 'it'." The light yellow robot said.

"Do you have a name?" my captor said as he put me down gently.

"S-Sora."

"Could you speak up?" The light yellow robot said as he knelt in front of me.

"M-My name is… Sora… Sora Veil."

"Nice to meet you Sora Veil. My name is Hotshot." My former captor said gently.

The adrenaline stopped pumping into my veins and my heart rate slowed. I finally realized that I was making contact with real life extra terrestrials! "Are you a member of this planet's dominant species?" The light yellow robot asked.

"You sure know how to get right to the point." The black robot joked.

"Y-yeah, w-why do you ask?"

"We have reason to believe that something important to us is on this planet and we would like to conduct our search without alarming the locals." Excitement swelled with in me. This was a moment that would be remembered for the rest of human history! And I was at the center of it!

"Don't wish to scare the locals? You've already failed at that." An oddly high pitched voice hissed.

"Oh no." _Oh no what? _

"Not good." Hotshot said.

"Hello Autobots." I turned and saw a particularly menacing silver robot.

"Starscream!" The black robot bellowed.

"Sora Veil! Get away from here now!" Hotshot yelled as he picked me up and placed me behind his 2 friends. I tuned around and saw that "Starscream" had turned his arm into a sort of canon and was blasting at the 3 robots that I had just befriended. Looking away I saw my scooter, still in tact. Without thinking, I revved it up and got the heck out of there.


	3. Autobots? All Spark?

**Hey! I absolutely love how this fic is coming out! Please R&R! **

**Chapter 3**

Autobots? All Spark?

My electric scooter was at maximum speed down hill. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I had made contact with _alien robots_! And I had nearly been caught in _an alien robot fight_! I was so busy contemplating weather to tell any one and being freaked out that I didn't even notice the helicopter flying towards me for a while.

#

Cyclonis was on his way to the battle to back up Starscream when Starscream came in on the com. link saying that it was over. "But be on the look out for a fleshling riding some sort of 2 wheeled vehicle; I saw it with the Autobots, it may know something." Just then Cyclonis saw a fleshling riding down the hill on a 2 wheeled vehicle.

"There it is! I spotted it!"

"Move in to capture it."

#

I was snapped out of my (erratic) train of thought by a huge gust blowing twigs and leaves in my face. Looking up I saw a military grade helicopter barreling towards me. After gaping for 30 seconds, the adrenaline started to pump again. I made a herd right into the brush praying that it would keep the helicopter at bay. When I heard snapping wood and propellers I didn't even need to look back.

Then there was this sound that resembled metal blades slicing against each other, and before I knew it there was a giant robot standing in front of me. I came to a screeching stop and just stared at it for a sec. "So… how about we open peaceful relations between our races?"

"How about you come with me and tell me what you know?" I could've sworn that thing snickered at me before it picked me up and flew into the air.

I was almost too scared to think straight. I was (once again) being held by a giant alien robot. But this one not only could_ fly_, but it was utilizing it's ability to lift me _30 feet _into the air!

"Now tell me what you know about the all spark shards!" What? What did he say? Shards? "I-I-I don't know what your talking about!" I pleaded. "Then why were you talking to the Autobots?"

"Honest t god, I don't know what your talking about!" He loosened his grip on me. "W-W-Wait! Please! No! I'm telling you! I probably know less than you do!"

"Then I have no use for you." It dropped me.

As I fell, I was aware of nothing, nothing but the fact that I was falling. Everything around me was just a blur. Images and memories flashed through my mind. Family, friends, birthdays, vacations, parties. All the happiest moments in my life and the faces of those I shared them with. As tears began to leave my face I heard a car engine race towards me. Then out of no where I felt metal surrounding my torso and I heard metal crashing as I was shaken violently.

I didn't see anything that had happened because my eyes were shut tight. _Is this heaven? _I thought. Then I became aware of the metal pinching and hurting me. _Wait, _I thought. _If I can feel pain… then I'm not dead…! _Cautiously opening my eyes I saw hotshot before me.

Relief swelled with in me. I had known Hotshot for less than a day and he had earned my trust. I felt a surge of hope; I knew I was going to live. I heard a blast and felt a wave of heat behind me. I looked over and saw that something had hit the helicopter robot and had injured it badly. "Hotshot!" The voice of the black robot bellowed. I saw that the black robot had also changed it's arm into a cannon of sorts. "Get Sora Veil out of here!" the light yellow robot said as he jumped beside us.

Hotshot put me down then turned into a yellow camero! He opened one of his doors and I got the message. Without hesitating, I jumped in.

(15 minutes later…)

The blasts had stopped and a black hummer I assumed to be the black robot with the big canon had joined us, as did a yellow search and rescue truck I assumed to be the light yellow robot. The ride had been unbearable silent. I wanted to blurt out so many questions all at once. "Some one's pretty quiet." A voice said out of no where. It made me jump and yelp. This voice was a new one. "Wh-Who was that?"

"It was just Jazz." Hotshot's voice said. "Y-you talk… through the radio…?"

"Yep." He answered. "Then who's Jazz?"

"Look to your right." I saw that a small silver compact car had joined the group. "He's Jazz?" I asked pointing at the car, wondering if the robot could actually see me. "Yes." He answered. "So cut the silence already! Your killing me! This planet had roads, life, and a bunch of stuff I don't even know about, but the locals don't talk?"

"Not after they nearly got killed by a giant alien robot, wait, what's the big deal about this planet being filled with life? Isn't yours filled with life?"

"Not any more."

"What do you mean?"

"Optimus will explain."

"Optimus?"

"Look in front of you." I looked out and saw that the entire group was following a blue semi with red flames.

(5 minutes later…)

The motorcade of sorts had arrived at an old abandoned factory that looked over Bell Wood. All the cars had changed into their robot modes. The light yellow one was named Ratchet and he was the medical officer. The black one was named Ironhide and he was the weapons specialist. "Optimus" knelt in front of me. "You are Sora Veil?" He asked. "Y-yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots." It clicked.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_**Now tell me what you know about the all spark shards!" What? What did he say? Shards? "I-I-I don't know what your talking about!" I pleaded. "Then why were you talking to the Autobots?" **_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"That one helicopter robot nearly killed me to get info on you!"

"Info?" Ratchet asked. "Its short for 'information' but that's beside the point! You guys never said anything about having enemies!"

"Our enemies jumped in before we could warn you of them" Ratchet protested. I calmed down. "But we should get back on topic. We brought you here to explain the severity of the situation and ask of your recommendations."

"Wow, not that I'm not flattered but, you are going to take my recommendations seriously?"

"Of coarse, what is it that news group called you? 'Child prodigy.'"

"How did you know that?"

"We got into one of your planet's public information databases and found allot about earth. How else do you think we learned earth's languages? Oh, are you all right?" Ratchet asked. "Yeah, why?"

"There's a red liquid secreting from you leg."

"Ah! Fuck! I'm bleeding!"

"Bleeding?"

"Blood is coming out of me."

"What's blood? Do you need it?"

"Yeah, but on the _inside _of our bodies."

"_Anyway, _we should start at the beginning." Optimus said. His blue light… projector… EYES, lit up and let out a beam of light. Suddenly the surroundings were completely changed. I was in a completely mechanized city, teeming with robotic forms of life.

"Our planet was known as Cybertron. For many millennia the world was calm, peaceful, and just. All that began to change after the arrival of the all spark." The scenery became dark, and a meteorite crashed into the ground, creating a 15 foot crater in the ground. The meteorite was made of those strange blue/silver stones. "We found that alike our creator primus, it had the ability to form new transformer life. Not only that, it could also increase the power, and heal the wounds of transformers. That is when the Desepticons attempted to take the power for themselves." Images of raging battles came on. "The battles ravaged our planet, and soon, we had no choice but to eject the all spark into space. Thanks to this decision, we are in a rare cease fire. But we also lost our only chance at restoring our planet to it's former glory. But when some one came into contact with several all spark shards, there was an energy surge that revealed their location to not only to us, but to the Desepticons." Optimus finished and turned off the hologram. "If the Desepticons gain the all spark shards, they will use it's power to build a new army and most likely, wipe out all humans and Autobots." Ratchet added.

"We have reason to believe that you were the human that came into contact with the shards." Hotshot said. "I think your right." I said as I pulled out the stones from earlier. Another light came out of Ratchet's eyes and it came over the shards. "Those are them." He said as he gently picked them out of my open hand. "And for your recommendation, we noticed how alarmed you were at our appearance." Ratchet said. "Would it be unwise to reveal ourselves to the humans, and for a situation where we have no choice, what exactly should we do so that we don't cause the humans to fear us?" Optimus asked humbly. I didn't even have to think. "Do _not _reveal your selves to the human race unless you absolutely _have _to! Some humans may not appreciate the fat that they're no longer the only intelligent species around. And if you do have to, first, you should _really _make a good impression."

"How so?" Ironhide asked. "Save lives, if there's some sort of accident and your in a position where you can save the day, go for it. This could win the trust of allot of people. Especially the younger generations, and if the Desepticons do something screwy, make it clear that you 2 are as different as North and South Korea."

"Jazz is the one that took care of learning about humanity's international relations" hotshot mumbled. "They're 2 groups of humans that don't exactly see eye to eye." Jazz stated.

"We thank you for your help." Optimus said. "Here, I retrieved this for you." Ratchet said with an open hand. I found my scooter, collapsed into it's compact shape, and intact. "My scooter! Thanks Ratchet!"

"Also, take this." There was a weird watch of sorts in his hand. "If the Desepticons give you any trouble again, use that to contact us." Hotshot said. "Will do!" I didn't know why, but even when I was headed home, I somehow knew that I was going to run into the Autobots again.


	4. Gut Feelings

**Here comes the next part! This is turning out to be my best fic yet! Remember to R&R.**

**DISCAIMER: I don't own anything transformers.**

Chapter 4

Gut feelings

"So you then find the square root of the product and…" I was completely spacing out during this math lesson. I just couldn't stop running through my encounter with the Autobots and the Desepticons. "Ms. Veil, Ms. Veil."

"Yo poindexter, teacher's talking to you!" one of the jocks shouted. Looking up at the problem, I didn't have to calculate for long. "The answer is 34."

"That's correct."

(Lunch…)

I sat at a table of other outcasts. Most of them spent their spare time in lunch reading. But recently I had actually managed to make a friend. Her name was Maggie. She was a bit of a punk, but I didn't let that hold me back when I noticed how well we got along. In my opinion, the fact that she used to live in Britain and had a British accent made her really cool. "So, did you 'ear about the pillar of light and the meteorite lookin' things?" She asked as she chomped on a bite of chicken sandwich. I got the impulse to blurt out my whole alien experience but I bit my lip. "I uh… saw it but my parents wouldn't let me go and check it out." I replied. "Your parents are so strict. They barely even let you hang out in town on your own." She added. I was staring at the watch-like-emergency-use-only beacon device the Autobots had given me. "Hey! Check it out!" Some one yelled. Several dozen heads looked over to the cafeteria windows. "Looks like our schools got a few stalkers." Eliza muttered. Looking over I saw Hotshot and Jazz circling the school. _Oh crap, _I thought to my self.

(End of the day…)

I raced towards Hotshot and Jazz. When they stopped I ran up to the window and hissed "What the hell do you guys think your doing??"

"Making sure the Desepticons didn't try to attack." Hotshot answered. "Listen you guys. Not that doesn't make me feel better but your going to freak out the teachers, and they might call the police and the police might notice that you guys have no drivers, and then we have a whole new ghost car incident **(see youtube)**."

"Ghost car?" Jazz asked. "Don't ask. Just, if your going to do that try and be more sutle about it."

"Will do, take care." They drove off. I sighed, _why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?_

(10 minutes later…)

I was on my way back to my house when it happened (again). That gut feeling that led me to the all spark shards and in tern caused the domino line of events that was the reason for me being the first human in history to make contact with and befriend Autobots. I didn't even _try _to ignore it. I revved up my scooter to maximum speed and followed my gut.

To my dismay, my gut had led me right fricken to the town's oldest grave yard. _Oh boy, _did I ever mention that graveyards creep the _crap _out of me? No, honest! I get so freaked out that I get a stomach ache! But I swallowed my fear and walked in.

Most of the grave markers were covered in moss at this point, and the writing had worn off. But I could tell many of them weren't buried in the last 70 years. A twig rubbed against my leg and I nearly jumped nearly 2 feet into the air. I was so freaked out that I lost focus on the feeling that led me here. I had to calm down.

Taking in a deep breath I focused less on the fact that I was in a grave yard and more on the fact that I was looking for an all spark shard. _In, out, in, out, in…_the image of the shard came to mind. I stepped forward. In a moment I felt a lump under my foot. Opening my eyes and looking down, I saw a little blue/silver stone.

#

Hotshot was observing humans go about what seemed to be their daily business. He was wondering why some of the larger humans seemed to be caring for creatures that were like humans, but were far too small and fragile looking. The older humans seemed to be very fond of them. He would ask Sora later. He knew that chance would come sooner than expected when he found that she was using her emergency beacon.

# (5 minutes later…)

I was flailing my arms in the air so that the Autobots would notice me by the time they had gotten here. It was only Hotshot and Ironhide. "W-what's the problem! Where are the Desepticons?" He asked frantically. "There are no Desepticons!"

"Then why did you contact us?" Ironhide asked. "Because of this!" I held out the shard. If they were in their robot mode, they would deffinently just be gaping at me right now. "That makes three shards found." Ironhide said. "How do you do it?" Hotshot asked. I was so excited at my find that I didn't even think before I talked. "Well, I just get these weird gut feelings to go in one direction and then before I know it there's a shards under my—" I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" I said with a nervous smile. "Um, yeah." Ironhide said. They turned into their robotic selves and began talking in what I assumed to be Cybertronian.

"You should go back to your dwelling" Hotshot said. "Well talk to the others about these 'gut feelings'." Ironhide said. Hating my self for blabbing I nodded and went home.

#

Barricade had decided to choose a law enforcement vehicle for his alt. mode. "Keep an eye out for the Autobots" Starscream had told him. "And also the human they took in like some sort of mascot." He had added over the com. link. His job of just patrolling the area in search of the Autobots' possible base was unbearably dull. He was almost willing to just transform and rampage the area just to end the boredom. That's when he saw it; a fleshling riding a red 2 wheeled vehicle' it was the human the Autobots had befriended. _Finally, _he thought, _something interesting. Let's see if this fleshling cries as much as Cyclonis said she does._

#

I was about half way to my house when I heard police sirens. Turning around, there was a police car flashing its sirens at me. I slowed to a stop and the cruiser came over to me. "Is there a problem officer?" I asked. There was no reply. "Um… sir? Little closure would be nice."

"How 'bout I close your optics forever." The adrenaline started to seep into my veins. I revved up my scooter to full blast and got moving. "The chase is on!' He roared. I heard metal slicing against metal and then crashing that I knew was a Desepticon chasing after me on foot.

#

"So you're saying that Sora may have the ability to sense all spark shards?" Ratchet asked Hotshot. "For the 5th time, that is _exactly _what we're saying. Ironhide answered, emphasizing his irritability. "What do you think Optimus?" Jazz asked. "I don't think we can know for sure until we see it for ourselves." Optimus answered. "I'll set up a test by hiding our all spark shards in this old factory. But in the mean time—"

"_Not _good!" Hotshot blurted out. "What's up?" Jazz asked. "Soras in trouble! She just sent out another signal!"

"How do you know its not another all spark shard?" Ratchet asked. "Because she's moving at over 20 miles per hour!" They all looked at Optimus and he nodded. "Autobots, roll out!"

#

I was gasping for breath and hiding behind a tree with my scooter held to my chest. The Desepticon that was chasing me called it self "Barricade" and he _really _enjoyed chasing things. "Come out, come out wherever you are, little fleshling." He jeered. I covered my mouth and it sounded like he suddenly turned. "There you are." He joked. I got up and bolted as Barricade cackled maniacally. Suddenly there was a fist pounding the path I was taking, I did a 180 and he stomped on my pathway. "Oh God, please no _no_!" I shielded my face with my arms and closed my eyes. I heard a car engine, then metal crashing, and then the ground shook violently. I opened my eyes. Hotshot was on top of Barricade, punching the circuits out of him.

"Sora, make a break for it!" Ironhide bellowed. "You don't have to tell me twice!" I bolted towards the Autobots and ducked behind them, but they weren't moving. "W-why aren't you guys helping him?!" I asked. "'Cause he doesn't need any help." I looked out from behind Jazz's leg and saw Hotshot stepping out of a mangled mess of what used to be an old shack and something that resembled a ripped up police car with a head. "Wow…"

"Now about those 'gut feelings'."

(20 minutes later…)

"So—not that we don't trust you—we hid our all spark shards in this building to see if your finding them was no fluke." Ratchet finished. I was in the old abandoned factory that the Autobots were using as a makeshift base, and they were _really _interested in my apparent ability to track down all spark shards.

I stepped forward and tried to focus my thoughts. _OK Sora, how did you find the shards before? _I ran through the past events that led to my discovering of all spark shards. I focused on the image of the shards in my mind and I slowly breathed.

"Its not fair to hide a shard up high on a ledge where I can't reach them!" I said pointing. All the Autobots' mechanical jaws (excluding Optimus, who had an eerie ability to keep his cool) dropped and they just gaped. I walked over to a rusty conveyor belt and crawled under it. Once I had gotten to the other side I held the other 2 shards in the air.

"I think she can track the shards." Hotshot said. The Autobots began talking in Cybertronian for a moment and then Optimus asked "Sora, would you like to help us on our mission to find the all spark shards? Be warned; it wont be safe and it wont be easy." I didn't even have to think. This was it; my chance; my adventure; it was here and it was going to be shared with _giant alien robots_! "Autobots, you've got a human on your team!"


	5. Mine Shaft Madness!

Chapter 5

Mine Shaft Madness!

I was so freaking excited; I was on my first real venture with the Autobots in search of the All Spark. I had tried to explain the whole parent/child relationship to Optimus and the gang and I left it with the fact that the parents have custody and authority over the child until the child is legally ready to take care of it self, and that parents were protective and caring of their children by nature; and that they wouldn't exactly appreciate me going on adventures with giant alien robots and getting mixed up in giant alien robot fights. But that's when the fact that they're away on the weekends came in!

Remember how I said their _actual_ business was in Mission city? Well they have to go there on the weekends; yeah they were worried sick their first weekend away. But when faced with the first 2 weekends, they found I could handle my self pretty well. So now, as long as I send them an "I'm OK" text every couple hours, I'm call and visit free!

"Sora, pickin' up on anything yet?" Hotshot asked through the radio. "Nope not—TURN RIGHT HERE!" I blurted out as one of the feelings surged in my system. "You heard her!" The group lurched to the right. "You pick something up?" Jazz asked though the com. link. "Oh yeah, and get this; there's more than one!"

"Let's just hope the Desepticons don't make a surprise visit." Ironhide said.

I didn't want to say so, but I was getting the feeling that just that was going to happen.

#

Startscream had become an "F-22" as the fleshlings called them, for his alt. mode. He was circling over the area known as "Bell Wood" looking for signs of the Autobots. He was amazed at how his subordinate Barricade was so easily defeated by one of them; and Hotshot at that! He could've easily avoided this if he hadn't tried to savor his chasing that fleshling. When Megatron gets the all spark he'll rip apart that little fleshling mascot limb from limb with the Autobots watching; then he'd kill the Autobots.

"Sir! I've spotted the Autobots with the human heading out of the area!" Cyclonis blared on the com. link.

_That's odd…_Starscream thought as he followed Cyclonis's signal. If they befriended that fleshling they'd never let it come along_, _for fear of it's safety. There could only be 2 explanations: the fleshling could defend it self from transformers and judging by what Cyclonis and Barricade said about it, that was a no; or the human has some ability that's use full to them. He'd try and find out later; now all that mattered were the All Spark shards.

# (10 minutes later…)

"Over here," I said as I tried to see in front of Optimus. We were really close to the shards; I could feel them. Getting out of Hotshot I was confronted with the sight of an old abandoned coal mine. _I know this place…_When I was on my way to Bell Wood with my family, we had stopped at a nearby rest stop; there were a bunch of college kids bragging about going to explore the place.

"What's this?" Ratchet asked. "It's a coal mine; abandoned at that." I answered. "What's coal?" He asked in response. "Its one of the many fuel sources that earth can naturally produce; a fossil fuel. But when things such as electricity, and _actual _fuel came into the picture, it was dropped to solely being used to start fires for trains or barbeques."

"Barbeque…?" Ironhide said with a chuckle. "Its like a picnic." I said. "Picnic? Humans sure have some funny words!" Hotshot joked. "Its an outdoor party!" I said exasperated. "Oh! Now it makes sense!" Hotshot laughed.

"_Anyways, _how are the giant robots supposed to get in there?" I asked. "Reason number 2 we asked for you to join us on our ventures to find the all spark shards." I just stood for a moment then my eyes widened and I looked over at the cybertronians; still disguised as cars. "Wait, you don't want me to…" I said pointing at the entrance to the mine shaft. "That's exactly what what we want you to" Ratchet said with a chuckle. "B-b-but! What if it, like, collapses?!"

"Don't worry; I'm scanning the underground structure as we speak; if anything happens we'll send you a message through your watch saying to get out." He told me reassuringly.

I took in a deep breath and walked forward. If I was gong to help out the Autobots, and in turn ensure that the Desepticons don't blow up the Earth, I had to suck up my fears and take a few risks.

#

Hotshot worriedly watched as Sora walked into the "coal mine" shaft. He didn't have to understand humans to understand that a place like that was dangerous; even more so for a fragile human. The human race and the entire echo system of Earth was incredibly fragile! It was almost impossible to believe how easily an entire species could be whipped out by a climactic shift of just one degree! But Ratchet had reassured him that after the All Spark shards were retrieved that Cybertronians technology would easily stabilize Earth's atmosphere for many millennia to come. But what was even more amazing was the multitude of forms of life located on the planet, and what they could do.

Until recently, hotshot thought it was one species per planet. And the humans were the most amazing; mostly for their music; it was wonderful; the amount of moods and ideas that could broadcast with simple harmonic patterns.

He was quickly snapped out of his train of thought by the sound of fast approaching jet engines and a growing Desepticon signal. "It's Starscream!" Ironhid bellowed.

#

"WAUGH!" I leapt as a rat dashed over my foot. _Next time, I'm wearin' boots. _I thought as I proceeded farther. Calming dawn, I focused on the image of the all spark shards… _forward a few yards… then left. _There was the sound of an explosion and dust fell as the shaft shook violently. "Not good…" I sped up knowing that there was a tussle going on between the Autobots and the Desepticons.

#

Hotshot blasted the recently repaired Barricade in the chest; a shower of sparks fell onto the ground. Optimums had let out his blade and mouth cover and he was going for Starscream. Devastator was about to use his third arm to pull a fast one on ratchet (who was brawling on top of Demolisher) but Ironhide used a long range energy blast to prevent this. Optimus had sliced off a good portion of Startscream's armor when Barricade got rammed into the side of the mine shaft!

"Make sure that shaft stays stable!" Optimus bellowed. "Why is it that shaft is so important to you?" Starscream jeered. "Is it because your little mascot is in there?" _Mascot? Sora! _

"BLAST THAT TUNNEL!" The Desepticon's hits had hit and a puff of dust had burst out of the mine shaft when at the edge of his optics; he saw a small figure dash across the landscape.

"WE GOT WHAT WE NEED LET'S MOVE!" Sora screamed.

# (Rewind 10 minutes…)

I had taken the left when I felt the ground shake. The adrenaline pumping, I broke out into a mad dash; desperate to find the shards and get the hell out of this creepy place. "Where the _hell_ are those stupid _shards?!" _I ducked out from under a falling stone and jumped over a huge hole in the ground. Looking back at what I had jumped I realized what some adrenaline can do to you.

Trying to stay calm, the image of the shards came to my mind. "OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITING ME!" I yelled. The shards were in the pit. Calmly and quickly, I climbed down the edge of the pit and reached down. _Got em! _I got out of the pit and ran faster than I had ever run before towards the exit.

(5 minutes later…)

I jumped out of the shaft just as it collapsed behind me. A burst of dust blew out behind me. "WE GOT WHAT WE NEED LET'S MOVE!" I heard more metal slicing and Hotshot sped next to me; still in a mad dash, I jumped in and the group sped off. I heard jet engines and helicopter blades as we tried to get away. There was this _VOOSH _and then I was rocked by a gut wrenching jolt that followed this huge ass _BOOM _noise. We passed right by a big explosion. "STARSCREAMS ARMED???!!!" Hotshot yelled from the radio. "That is _not _good!" I blurted out. There was some more metal slicing and to our side Ironhide transformed and did this weird yet _awesome_ back flip crossed with a double shot from his blasters and then he transformed back before he even hit the ground!

There was another huge ass ka-freaking-_BOOM! _And then I heard metal crashing and laughing came from the radio. "Now that the squad leaders down, they'll have to give up." Ironhide's voice said. "OK, one word… _epic_…"

(20 minutes later…)

"3 more All Spark Shards go to the Autobots!" I said raising my hand for a high five. The Autobots just stood and stared. "What does _that _mean?" Jazz asked imitating the motion. "It's called a high five; we slap hands; it's like a gesture of celebration; humans tend to do it after a victory of sorts."

"Oh! Ok!" Jazz slapped hands with me and I fell backwards. "We try and keep them gentle." I said rubbing my head. "Oops; sorry." He chuckled. "So I guess I'll take you home." Hotshot said going into his alt. mode.

I was half asleep on the drive home; my little venture had tired me out pretty badly. But I couldn't wait till we did again next weekend!


	6. Adventures of the Adults

**I need to clear something up; I want to get to the major plot developments very quickly; so in between every chapter from here on out at least one all spark shards had been found by the Autobots. **

Chapter 6

Adventures of the Adults

Adam Tanner couldn't banish the event from his mind; a pillar of light had just risen into the sky. The town was still reeling from that day a few weeks ago. Right now he was teaching some of his students on the theories of microscopic life on other planets; he loved the idea of extra terrestrials; even when he was a child; every Saturday morning Adam would watch cartoons about kids that befriended aliens; the thought of it excited him. "For you assignment, please read chapter five for tomorrow's test."

_I wonder what Sora is doing right now…_

#

"SORA! MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" I had gotten _way _too used to those words. Once again; I was in position of All Spark shards and I was running for cover as the Autobots tried to fend off the Desepticons. Optimus sliced off Devastator's third arm and this had caused a big enough dilemma for the Desepticons for us to get away. The pain in my chest from having pushed my self to run so fast was unbearable! I probably had lost about 10 pounds since I had joined up with the Autobots, but if you ask me that was an up-side.

"Having limited physical capabilities must not be fun." Ratchet said through the com. link. "Hell yeah it isn't." I said with a gasp. "I don't like these battles." I said. "I search the internet for any incident after I get home from these expeditions and some people have been noticing that some things up; I'm afraid that people from the NSA or something will get involved."

"The NSA?" Hotshot asked. "The NSA is amongst the most influential and powerful security organizations of the U.S. People in the FBI investigate it _if _it happens; the NSA ensures it doesn't even happen to begin with. The weirdest part of the organization it; despite their enormous influence, like, less than half of the country is aware of its existence."

"Wow."

"I know."

"But even if they _do _know something; I doubt they know its alien." Hotshot said. I know this sounds weird but lately my gut feelings weren't only about all spark shards; they were about weather we'd encounter the Desepticons and stuff like that. Its hard to describe; almost like a weird ESP or something. And I had the feeling that _some_ one was about to figure out _something_.

#

Captain Will Leenox of the U.S military was about to finally get a chance to speak to his family at home. "AHAHA! My ladies!" He said as he walked up to the computer. His 14-year-old daughter and pregnant wife were shone on the screen; speaking to him live from half-way across the planet. "Hi daddy!" Hid daughter Annabelle said. "Coming home soon huh?"

"On one of the first troops to be scent home under order of the new president." He said to his wife. He was so excited to get a chance to speak to his family that he didn't notice the commotion outside. "Daddy, is something up?" Annabelle asked. "What, what do you mean?"

"Look behind you; there are allot of soldier running—" the screen began to flicker and become staticky. "Wi-i-ill—?" came from the screen as the signal broke.

"What's going on?!" Will bellowed as he walked out of the tent his little chat was happening in. He figured that a signal broadcast by the U.S. military would be reliable. Will was about to follow the flow of soldiers when his teammate Fig stopped him. He mumbled something in Spanish. "Fig, English, please."

"I don't know man, some things up."

"Some things always up, it's a war." Just then a series of explosions broke out about 50 yards away. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"MOVE IT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

(5 minutes later…)

An entire tank was tossed over the landscape, pieces of the armor nearly hit Will's team as they tried to take cover. Large crashes came closer and closer, they almost seemed like footsteps; really giant menacing footsteps. "Jordan get over here _now_!" Will bellowed to his last straggling teammate. Then it came; whatever was attacking the base. Will couldn't believe his eyes but it was… a giant… robot…!

"JORDAN, MOVE!" Will Bellowed as Jordan took a thermal image.

The robot was enormous, silver, powerful, and menacing; it looked sort of like a scorpion. "Die, fleshling!" it hissed. "All hail lord Megatron!" It bellowed. Fig loaded a saber round into his grenade launcher. "EAT THIS!" Fig yelled. The saber round hit the monster and unleashed a burst of flame and melted metal. "So you wish to fight? Let the massacre begin!"

#

"Jake! I'm home!" Adam said as he walked into his house. As usual; his nephew Jake was in his room fettling with his laptop. "Did you hear? Another random forest was completely trashed by the same weird weapons." Jake said. Adam sighed.

Recently, there had been cases of random fields and forests destroyed by unexplainable objects; holes blasted in the ground by some sort of extreme heat; almost like a laser; large areas where controlled explosions had occurred; people were afraid domestic terrorists were at fault. What had Adam worried was that several of these incidents had occurred in Bell Wood; and all of the incidents had happened after the pillar of light and the meteorites.

"So have you ran into Sora again?" Jake asked. "Unfortunately no; I'm in the main area of Bell Wood only on the weekends; and her classmates say that she vanishes every weekend."

"Maybe she's part of some underground robot rumble arena thing."

"That'd be interesting but I doubt it." That's when sirens whaled just outside of the house. Cautiously; Adam and Jake went to see what was going on. There was a pounding at the door.

"Yes?" Adam asked as he opened the door. "Mr. Tanner?" A tall man in a suit asked. "I'm agent Simons from the NSA; we would like to ask of your help." Adam and Jake looked at each other for a moment. "T-the NSA… needs me…?!" Adam said pointing at him self. "Yes, if you'd just come with us—" the man said pointing at the car and police escorts. "Every thing you need will be provided for you."

"Tell me if anything involves national security!" Jake shouted as Adam left him.

(5 minutes later…)

The black van was on the road and Adam couldn't help but ask questions. "Why does the NSA need me?" he asked. "I would tell you if I could but I am not at liberty to discuss this until we arrive."

"But why?"

"All I can say is that it's a big deal; your part of a team of scientists being assembled from all over the world." Adam tried to hold every thing back until they arrived at their destination. It was a military air base. "This place isn't run by the NSA?" Adam asked as he got out. "That's because this is only a stop, your real transportation is that." Agent Simons pointed at a Black Hawk helicopter.

After a few minutes he was strapped inside with several other people who seemed just as confused and bewildered as he was. "So does any one here know anything about what's going on besides that it's a big deal?" One woman asked. "Well, what are you involved in." Adam asked. "I'm just an astronomer." A man said. "I work in signals analysis, but I majored in the study of meteorites and their contents." The woman from earlier said. "I work in microscopic interplanetary life theories." Adam said. "I'm an expert on the formation on planets." A man with an Indian accent said. "I work at the observatory in posetion of the telescope designed to look for planets that can support life." Another person said. "Well we all have worked in some sort of field involving outer space." Adam said. "I don't like the sounds of that." The women with the accent said. "What do you mean?" A man with a Japanese accent said. "The NSA doesn't get a team of experts on outer space unless it's a national security matter." She said. "By the way, my names Maggie, and I'm a bit of a hacker." She said with a smile.

(30 minutes later…)

The people had arrived at a large NSA facility and the amount of scientists they had gathered was astonishing! Every distinguished expert on astronomy must have been there! "People! We request that you hand over all cell phones and possible listening or recording devices. Adam was taken aback at this request. The entire group was hoarded into one big room that resembled a large college lecture hall.

"Good evening, I am agent Simons of the NSA," Another man in a suit stepped forward. "The reason we have gathered all of you here—as I bet you've guessed—is a matter of national security." The crowd began to mumble uneasily. "What you are about to see, is totally classified." Another man stepped onto the stage; there was no mistaking the tall old man; Robert Gates; the secretary of defense. "I am so under dressed." Some one beside him mumbled. A computer generated of earth image came up on the screen. "About 2 weeks ago at 14-hundred hours local time yesterday, U.S aerial operations center in Quitter was attacked, our only clues are the fact that NASA picked up a meteorite headed directly towards it with out warning—"

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but," Adam said standing up. "How did NASA miss that?"

"That is why many of the people we called in work in the field of studying our universe; this meteorite came out of seemingly no where." The crowd rustled uneasily. "After it impacted at the base, we received transmition saying something had impacted there. 2 minutes later, all communications connections below first class importance were cut off. Less than 10 minutes later, we receive word that something they can't identify is attacking the base. A few moments later, all signals are lost." A hush fell over the crowd. "Then why are we here?" Maggie asked standing up. "Because we managed to pick up another one of these mysterious meteorites headed straight towards the Pine Barons of New Jersey. The _real _reason many of you were chosen; you are open on the thought of extra terrestrials."

#

Will was still trying to banish the image of his impaled teammate from his mind as his team _finally _arrived in the U.S. "Hey Will, you OK?" Jordan asked. Him. "Y-yeah."

"Captain Leenox!" Will looked over to see several people dressed in suits stepping out of a black van. "We need you and your team to come with us _right now_!"

#

"I-I-I-I still can't believe that this is happening!" Maggie stuttered. "The NSA gathers scientists on the sight of a possible _extra terrestrial _attack!"

"Well at least we can stop wondering weather the government takes UFO sightings seriously." Adam said trying to lighten the mood.

They were once again strapped into a black hawk and going some where pretty dang fast. "The Pine Barons are open to the public." A man in wire-rim glasses said. "There might be civilians in the area."

"Not good." Adam said. "Yeah, one cell phone with a decent camera and the entire world could be thrown into a panic." Maggie added. "We're here!"

(5 minutes later…)

"They even have troops ready to go!" Adam said trying to speak over the groups of government personnel. "Judging by the meteorite's size, ground zero shouldn't have a very large radius!" Maggie yelled. Maggie was typing away at her 3-G phone and then "STOP HERE!" she yelled. Every one began forming a circle. "This is where the meteorite will land!" she bellowed. "Fire only if fired on first!" Adam shouted. "You heard the man!" Agent Simons yelled. Adam looked around as every one looked up at the sky waiting for the impending extra terrestrial; trying to take in the sights and smells of this moment that could possibly go down in human history. _I don't remember there being any 4500-Xs in our team. _Adam thought as he noticed the new helicopter.

The sight of the cars equipped with miniguns and armored trucks filled with assault squads ready to move in was simply spectacular; it reminded Adam of the scene of the alien's descent to Earth in The Day The Earth Stood Still.

The sky suddenly lit up, every one flinched at once as a huge _BOOM _roared through the air; undoubtedly the meteorite breaking through the last few layers of the atmosphere. "MOVE BACK!" a soldier yelled. Others followed and yelled for people to move back as they did themselves.

It rammed into the ground creating an excruciating blast that left Adam's ears ringing and his heart pounding. Dust flew out into the air leaving him virtually blinded. After it cleared (to the most part) Adam had to take off his glasses and clean them off. "Is every one all right?" some one asked. "Every body quiet, settle!" Another person hissed. The soldiers had their guns drawn as the scientists moved in. Adam and Maggie seemed to be the only ones that had the bravery to lead the charge (of sorts).

They looked over the edge of the crater that was left by the meteorite and saw a large hunk of square metal with strange markings on it. No one dared to speak in such a decisive moment in human history. The edges of the meteorite shifted, people jumped in surprise. "Hold your fire, hold your fire!" another soldier shouted.

The ball of metal's skin began to shift, it broke apart, and it took the shape of… _a torso…! _Out of the torso came limbs and a head! "Bow humans, to your new master, Megatron!" the silver monster bellowed. It turned its arm into something that resembled a canon! "FIRE AT WILL!" they unleashed a hail storm of bullets at the beast that had virtually no effect! "Puny fleshlings!" It roared. "I'll send all of you to o_blivion! _ My Desepticons; reveal yourselves!" Adam saw a bunch of heads look over at the 4500-X, it was changing into a robot too! Jet engines roared and an F-22 flew far too close to the trees. It became another robot! "RETREAT! FALL BACK!!!" every one broke out into a mad dash for cover.

"SCREAM AND RUN FLESHLINGS!" The jet-bot hissed. They broke out firing as well. Adam and a soldier had taken cover behind a tree as they noticed a robot approaching; this soldier was one of the few in camouflage instead of black. The soldier looked over to where it was heading. "Holy crap, THERE'S A KID OVER THERE!" he yelled. Adam's head darted over to a child—no taller than 5 foot 2—running her hands through the tall grass frantically, as if she were searching for something.


	7. Making new friends

**Welcome to another installment of Shards of a Legend! I left you guys pretty freaked with the cliff hanger last chapter didn't I? Oh! I bet your wondering how I've been able to post these so periodically. I wrote this LONG before I started posting it (already had other fictions up at the time). Here we go!**

Chapter 7

Making new friends

"RUN KID RUN!" The soldier bellowed. Adam's ears were once again left ringing. He could only look in dismay as the monster charged towards the child whom was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. She suddenly picked something up. She ducked out of the way just as the monster was going to grab her and most likely squeeze the life out of her. Adam let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "Its still going after her!" the soldier yelled. Adam was thrust from relief to dismay as he saw that the robot was relentlessly chasing the innocent child.

"We've got to go help her!" Adam bellowed. He broke out into a run after the child. "Wait! What the hell can you do?" the soldier from earlier shouted. "We could distract it or something!"

"How?"

"I don't know, at least I'm trying to do something!"

"You want me to do something, I'll do something!" the soldier pulled his large gun off of his back and aimed it at the robot. _BOOM! _A rain shower of sparks fell off of the monster's back. **(I like writing Will as a bit of a hot head :) **the monster nearly fell over and turned his attention over to the 2 men giving the girl a chance to escape. But now they were the ones that needed rescuing! The robot came at them! "LEAVE THOSE HUMANS ALONE!" A voice with an odd mechanical echo yelled.

In a moment there was a yellow and black robot on top of the helicopter monster and the 2 artificial life forms were brawling on top of each other. "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!" It yelled. "Whose side are these things on?" The soldier yelled. "I think it may be their war, our world." Adam said as they began to run.

A stray blast exploded beside them. The 2 men blacked out.

([heaven knows how much] later…)

"Do you think they're OK?"

"Their injuries are relatively minor."

"I just hope they don't freak out as soon as they wake up." Will's eyes slowly opened to a blurred image of large figures that were many different colors. Eventually, his vision focused, and he was convinced that he took a hit to the head and that the giant robots n front of him were hallucinations.

"That's it; I'm laying off the Mountain Dew."

"Your whating off the what?" a yellow and black robot asked. "He's convinced that he's hallucinating due to large sugar intake." Will turned his head and he was met with the sight of the child from earlier. Finally getting a good look he saw that her hair was long and dark, her skin was tanned, and her eyes were brown. **(I finally got to describing my OC!) **

"That makes more sense." A lighter yellow robot said. "Oh my aching… man I just had the most ridiculous dream… did I hit my head in my sleep?" the scientist had woken up and had seen the giant robots. "Mister Tanner!" The girl yelped. "Mister Tanner's" eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Sora Veil…!"

"Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Will asked. "She's a young engineering prodigy. But Sora! What in heaven's name are those things??"

"Um… is it OK if I explain things to him?"

"Sora" asked the large robots.

(10 minutes later…)

Sora had gone through a long story about how the meteor shower Will was briefed on was in fact the means by the extra terrestrials known as the "Autobots" and the "Decepticons" had used to arrive on planet earth, and how this strange source of great power called the "All spark" was also located on the planet, and that the Autobots were in a race against the Decepticons to find its pieces.

Will was amazed and freaked out at the same time by this; it felt like a really good science fiction move; but he'd enjoy it more if he were watching it instead of living it; but where was the fun in that?

Adam on the other hand, was about as excited as a kid at a theme park for the first time. Not only was he bombarding the Autobots with question after question about their planet, but he kept on commending Sora on her good judgment with trying to open good relations between the 2 races.

"How do you know that the Decepticons aren't the good guys?" Some of the robots just gaped at him where as another had to hold one back to keep the black large one from attacking him. "Wow, wow, guys! Cool it for a sec! He hasn't met any of them in person! Mr. Lenox—"

"Call me Will."

"Will, I understand your viewpoint—and I my self don't even blame _every _individual Desepticon—but the Decepticons you encountered were amongst the highest ranking ones—the one you found arriving on earth was in fact their leader—so it's the ones that have the _real _power that have the intentions for dominance over the transformers and most likely the destruction of the human race."

"You're sure _they're _the evil ones?"

"Is the fact that I've been nearly killed by them several times enough proof?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But if you don't mind" Adam asked, "I would love to help in the effort to find the shards." He finished. Will's jaw just dropped and he stared at Adam; he actually wanted to go along with all of this crap?! But as crazy as this was; he couldn't let something like this just pass him by; he had originally joined the military in hopes of getting an adventure and a chance to protect his home in the process; this was his chance. "All right, if you're getting mixed up in all this shit than so am I; I'm not letting you go this without some good old fashioned human muscle on your side."

"Looks like Ironhide has some competition!"

Will nearly gasped as all of the robots besides the large black one broke out into laughter.


	8. battle at the beach

**And here comes part 8 of Shards of a legend! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

Chapter 8

Battle at the Beach

I could tell Mr. Lenox was a little nervous about riding in a transformer for the first time by the fact that he insisted on riding with me. I really wanted him to ride in Ironhide; **(no rhyme intended) **the 2 seemed like a good pair. Like me and Hotshot; both the young adventurous ones. Or ratchet and Mr. Tanner; both doctors; and both can't stop going into lectures and debates. Hey. I may be a braniac but I can control it…at times.

"So why me over Mr. Tanner; you know him better."

"No way I'm listening to the lecture twins." I heard Hotshot chuckle. "Did Hotshot just laugh…through the radio…?"

"You get used to it."

"Hey, Sora. I found a song I think you'd like."

"They really like music, don't they?" Will asked. "It's a new experience for them."

"I just can't see how a race can have no from of music."

"Me neither."

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

Will snorted from laughter.

"What's up? This isn't one of those weirder songs, is it?"

"No, I just think it's funny that a giant macho alien robot is a Miley Cyrus fan." I chuckled. "What you really should be paying attention to is to your right." Ratchet said through the com. Link. "Great, the radio doubles as a communicator."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS THAT???" Hotshot bellowed. "The ocean." Will answered. "I-I-I-Its amazing!" Hotshot said. "They don't have oceans on planet cyber-whatever?" Will asked. "No way; not that I've seen."

"You guys have_ really_ been missing out." Will said.

And then my oh-so amazing **(sarcasm)** gut feelings came back!

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" both Will and Hotshot asked. "Guess where our next shard is."

(10 minutes later…)

We were at a beach and most of the Autobots were just staring at the water before them (accept for Optimus with his weird ability to always act cool). Ratchet put his pointed finger in the water. "There are large traces of sediments in the water."

"Yeah, that's called salt water; most of the planet is covered in it." I stated. "So how are we going to get the shard?" Hotshot asked. "According to my scanners the water won't harm us." Ratchet stated. "So you swim." I said. "Swim?" Ratchet asked. "Oh for the love of—" I walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out my surfer suit, then I walked over to an area of the beach where I could change behind some big rocks. "What is she…?" I was changed and I came out. I heard Will and Mr. Tanner chuckling. "Looks like some alien robots are about to get a swimming lesson." Mr. Tanner said with a laugh.

I pulled on a pair of goggles (not the lame small kind; more like ski goggles; only water proof), jumped into the water and swam a couple meters out. "Just come out! The water doesn't bite!" I said treading water. I saw what looked like a little skirmish between the Autobots going on until Optimus broke it up by volunteering to come out in the water. He didn't hesitate as he walked into it. I swam out farther and farther until the land dropped and it was deep enough for him to get submerged. Optimus then walked out of the water and waved to his subordinated to say that there was no harm in coming out into the water. The Autobots slowly filed in. "OK, just do what I do!" I shouted hoping they could hear me.

#

Optimus was getting irritated at how immature his subordinated were being. What's a little water? Ratchet even said that it wouldn't harm them. Before he blew a circuit he just walked into the water and followed Sora. The water had a strange tingling sensation at first, but then a calming and cooling one. Once he had gotten to a point deep enough for him to be submerged Optimus gestured for the rest of the Autobots to come in.

After about 10 minutes, they were all submerged. Hotshot couldn't stop trying to chase after a group of… things, swimming in the water. "Stop that." Optimus told him in distinct Cybertronian. "OK, just do what I do!" echoed from above the water. He saw Sora moving her arms in front of her and then moving them back as she kicked her legs. Ironhide was the first to try and mimic the motion; he moved nimbly through the water. "Amazing; the motion causes you to push against the water and use it to propel you." Ratchet explained. Sora took a new motion on her back paddling her arms backwards. Hotshot tried this motion; it seemed a little on the laid back side. Sora ended up showing them several of these "swimming" techniques before she came under the water with some strange gear over her mouth and eyes.

Sora touched something on the side of her gear. "I made these my self," she said through a com. link, "they draw the oxygen out of the water and put them in the mask like a fish's gills." **(There was the reason I had Sora become a braniac) **"Fish?" Hotshot asked. "The things you can't stop poking at." Ironhide and Ratchet let out chuckles.

#

I had finally taught the Autobots how to swim and we were deep under the water. Eventually, I won't be able to go any deeper. But thankfully; the mechanical gill I made protects my ears from the water pressure. I focused on the shards again, to my astonishment "they're moving!" I said through the com. Link. The Autobots looked back at me. "Which way are they going?" Optimus immediately asked, "Towards Mr. Tanner and Will!"

#

Will just sat there staring at the water wondering what in the hell the Autobots and Sora were doing. Adam was rambling on and on about all the things that Ratchet had taught him about and the things the Cybertronians could do. He was about ready to shove his glasses down his throat just to get him to shut up; especially since Adam's rambling was keeping Will from focusing on the image of his family in his mind. He chuckled at the thought of Annabelle's possible reaction to the Autobots; she'd probably scream at the top of her lungs as Will tried to explain that they were friendly; Sora would probably help in the effort too. Then the thought of how Sora and Annabelle would get along crossed his mind; he made a note to him self to introduce them to each their once all this all spark madness was done.

"Um, Will? I think you should take a look at this." Adam said pointing to the water. Will looked over and saw a large shadow beneath the water heading towards the shore. "Do you think the Autobots already found the shards?" Adam asked. "No, then there'd be more than one shadow; and Sora would be above the water."

"So what is it?" Will just had a horrible realization. "Move, move, move, MOVE!" Adam was taken aback as Will pulled him away from the shore. There was something similar to an explosion beneath the water only there wasn't a ka-freaking-boom.

The water that was in the air a moment earlier was falling in an ominous mist. Adam and Will looked up to see that silver robot from the time just before they had met the Autobots.

#

The Autobots were moving so fast I had to grab onto Optimus's hip to keep up. Once in the area where they could stand on the ground and not be submerged they bounded out of the water to find the Desepticons holding Mr. Tanner and will. But what was _really _scary was the one Desepticon that was holding them. I had never seen him before; accept for a small glimpse at out last venture for an all spark shard.

I got a bad vibe just looking at his legs; let alone his red optics. I looked over at the Autobots hoping they could tell me about this guy, I wish I hadn't. The simple way they looked at him told me that this guy was bad news. No, I mean _really _bad news; Optimus even seemed a little spooked; and I do believe I've mentioned how he has an odd ability to keep his cool.

"Megatron…!" Optimus breathed. "Oh, were these fleshlings your pets?" He jeered. Good god! His voice creeped me out almost as much as his optics! All deep and menacing (shudders). "Let the humans go, Megatron; they have nothing to do with this."

"Sora, it'd be best if you backed off right about now." Ironhide warned me. I obeyed.

As I ducked behind a large rock there were 2 thumps and loud grunts; Megatron had released Mr. Tanner and Will. They scrambled over behind the rocks too. "Damn I wish I had my gun right about now." Will muttered. "Don't worry, Ironhides working on one for you, he's just having problems working with something that's so small for him." I saw a small smile come across Will's face.

The ground shook as the Autobots and the Desepticons began their brawl.

#

Optimus drew his blade and went for Megatron. Optimus attempted to stab Megatron but he jumped out of the way. _Damn, _since Megatron was a flyer, he had an advantage over Optimus.

Megatron drew out his blaster; similar to the ones most transformers bore only far more powerful. He blasted into the ground causing a huge crater to form and it also forced the other brawling transformers to break apart from each other for a moment to dodge the blast, but once out of the way they began fighting again. The fight gained intensity when Ironhide began using his rotating blaster to fire continuous energy orbs at Demolisher. Demolisher followed by attempting to ram into him. But Ironhide slid out of the way and continued firing.

Optimus was ready to go for another assault on Megatron when he heard a scream. Starscream was holding Sora upside down by her ankle as Will and Adam vainly attempted to fend him off and save the young human girl. The fights held still as the Autobots realized that a friend's life was on the line and the Desepticons realized that they now had a hostage. Optimus cursed in sharp Cybertronian. But both sides were taken aback by a large burst of silver/blue light on Starscream's hip creating a hole in his side.

#

I was about to scream "HOTSHOT YOU KICK THAT BARRICADE'S ASS TO THE PIT IN HELL HE CRAWLED OUT OF!" When if felt something wrap around my ankle. Before I knew what had happened I banged my head on the ground and was dragged into the air in a flash; Starscream had tossed some kind of grappling device around my ankle. I screamed out of reflex. The Autobots and the Desepticons stopped battling at this new twist.

But it was hard for me to focus on this fact; my heart _physically_ hurt, as in the organ in my chest it self was in pain.

In a split second there was a blinding flash of light and I crashed into sand. There was a blood curdling hiss/screech. My vision was blurred because of the huge flash of light and my heart it self was in less pain, but it still hurt pretty badly. There was a large crash and the ground shook a little. My vision focused and I was met with the sight of Starscream clenching a gaping hole in his hip. Out of it came a small blue stone; I didn't even have to think.

I dashed forward suddenly met with greater physical strength than I thought that I ever had; but I guessed it was just the adrenaline. I scooped up the shard and dashed over to the Autobots; Will and Adam followed. "WE'VE GOT WHAT WE NEED LET'S MOVE!"

There was the (now) familiar sound of metal slicing against metal and this was soon met with the roar car engines, jet engines, and helicopter propellers. Hotshot drove next to us and opened his doors. A trail of bullets was following us and it just missed as we got in.

#

Starscream could barely hold back his roars of pain as the group stopped; the chase and the shard had been lost. _How did that damn explosion even happen??? _Starscream thought. "Starscream," A deep menacing voice asked. This wasn't good; he had failed Megatron and now he was in for it. "Why did the all spark shard I entrusted you with release a burst of energy?" He asked. "I-I… don't know. I was going to use one of the humans as a hostage when she began screaming and… the human girl!"

"What about the human girl?" Megatron asked. Starscream was glad he finally had his chance to tell them about that brat they had taken in like a damn mascot.

**Wu oh, will the Desepticons learn about Sora's ability? Will the reason for her having this ability be revealed? To find out click in, in a few days when I update! Oh yeah, I've got a few ideas for my next transformers fictions. Don't worry; this one is still no where near done (when it comes to me posting it). Like I (think I) said earlier; I began typing this story LONG before I began posting it and I got ideas for many more transformers stories as I was writing this one, causing me to make more. To here are the preview/summaries for them; tell me which ones you like in the reviews!**

**Idea 1: **Mech Brawlers

Summary: Mech Brawlers; the most popular video game in the world. You play as a custom designed robot fighting against other players online; but there's an old rumor that runs amongst the players; the Cybertron server. When I accepted an invite to brawl there I had no idea what I was getting into…

**Idea 2: **Legend of Primus

Summary: it started with 3 things: a desire for adventure, an archeological dig, and the legend of Atlantis… This fic will eventually provide explanations for the origins of Primus, Unicron, and their deadly rivalry. It is an international adevnture and a race against time to stop the Desepticon invasion of the planet earth!

**Like I said, please tell me what you like in the reviews.**


	9. Nearly Captured

**And here comes another chapter of… SHARDS OF A LEGEND! Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers. **

Chapter 9

Nearly Captured

Jake ran up to Adam and gave him an enormous hug. "Where-have-you-been? What-happened? The-dudes-from-the NSA-came-looking-for-you-and-why-is-there-a-dude-dressed-up-like-a-soldier-with-you?" Jake began panting as he finished his unbelievably fats sentence. "It's a long story, Jake. This is Will; he's going to be staying with us for a little bit." Jake kept on asking questions but he looked behind the 2 men and saw the Autobots in their alt. modes. But what really got his attention was Sora Veil leaning out of the yellow and black muscle car. His jaw dropped in surprise. "Call us if you want to join in again!" she yelled. Then the motorcade of sorts drove off. "Join in what?"

#

Oh my _GOD _my bed feels so good right now! Life and death experiences really can make a person enjoy the simpler pleasures in life; and these include laying in a queen size bed in your pajamas! I looked at the glove Ironhide gave me, still on my hand. But even being back in the sort of sheltered environment I grew up with, and knowing there was a giant alien robot outside ready to save my life if I ever needed him to, I couldn't banish the image of Megatron from my mind, or what Optimus had said.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"God _damn _that Megatron creeps crap out of me!" I said rubbing my arms. The gang had gathered up at their makeshift base, the sun had just set and Optimus wanted to talk about something. "The arrival of Megatron is a surprising and unsettling event…" Optimus said. "The Desepticons aren't playing any more…" Jazz muttered. _Since when __**were **__they playing? _I thought. "Sora." Optimus said. "Y-yeah?" I asked. "I think it would be best if you lied low for a while." I was taken aback. "Now that Megatron is here there is an even greater chance that the Desepticons will notice your ability." I wanted to argue but I couldn't think of some way how, after all, my ability is the reason that the Autobots had so much of an upper-hand in the hunt for the all spark shards. "OK, I'll keep a low profile."

"And in the mean time," Ironhide said. "Here," he opened his palm and there was a human sized glove in his hand. "What's this?" I asked. "Its like a stun gun, but it'll work on transformers. It'll attach to your communicator." He said.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

It made me shudder just _thinking _about getting captured by the Desepticons; they'd probably slice my head open just to figure out how I can track down the all spark shards. I tried to banish this thought from my mind as I drifted into sleep.

(The next day…)

School was better than it had been since I lived in my old town; you see, it was mostly the jocks in the other grades that bullied me, and I went over to the senior sections for Math and Science class. Right now it was computer technology and I was still figuring out all the tricks I could do with Microsoft Word. Hey, I can program, but that doesn't mean I instantly know how to use some one else's program.

I loved to talk to Maggie and some other kids. Amongst the 9th graders. I was actually a bit of a hero; I was the kid that proved to people that being a kid wasn't something that could hold you back.

Some teachers had caught on to the seniors bullying me so now they have more hall monitors that know to keep an eye on me, so the seniors were backing off.

Wow, ever since I met the Autobots things had been looking up for me!

"So Sora," Maggie started, "where the 'eck do you go every weekend?"

"Uh… robotics clubs…?"

"Right." She said, "Did you 'ear that another meteorite thing happened over in the pine barons in New Jersey?"

"Uh…yeah!"

"Did you 'ear that like 50 people saw helicopters, and motorcades, and all this other crap?"

"Uh…no."

"I don't know Sora, something's going on! And I know it has something to do with the meteor shower a couple months back!"

"How can you tell?" Some one else asked sarcastically. "Call it intuition."

(Last period…)

"All right kids, you know the rules of flag football?"

"Yeah!"

"Then get playing!"

Great…. Gym class.

My hair was in a pony tail and I was in a _really _bad mood.

Our team—the red flags—stood in a line facing the other team—the blue flags—that was also in a line. So far it had been a pretty even game, this was going to be the last play and it was a tie. The quarterback shouted random stuff that sounded like football plays like "BLUE 32" and "SPIKE RUN" until he finally shouted "HIKE!" the quarter back threw the ball and I just ran towards where it was going to. And that's when I caught the ball… hehehe.

I just stood there for a moment until half my team shouted "RUN!" and so I made a break for it. If this had happened a couple weeks ago I would have most likely either fallen flat on my face, had my flag belt thing pulled off, or keeled over at this point. But my weekly adventures with the transformers has given me allot pf practice in the field of running for my life; so I just acted like Barricade was on my tail again, and RAN LIKE HELL!

It was a pretty effective technique :D.

_Barricades on my tail, I_ dodged one blue flag next to me._ Barricades on my tail, _I ran by another blue flag that tried to ram into my side. _Barricades on my—I'M ABOUT TO BE TACKLED BY BLUE FLAG QUARTERBACK! _He was right in front of me and there was no time to dodge. I had no idea what to do; so I did all I could think to do; even though I was thinking that this was a pretty stupid idea. I jumped as high as I could with my eyes closed.

I was ready for some serious pain and a bad nose bleed, but nothing happened but the wind blowing in my face—and my feet not touching the ground?

I opened my eyes to find my self practically flying to the touchdown zone. I kicked my legs forward as if running and braced for the impact.

I landed on one foot, and then ran forward for a few feet. It took a minute to realize what just happened. "AND SHE STICKS THE LANDING!" My team ran over and dog piled on me. We were all laughing, I was laughing the hardest. Kids were asking how I did that, and when and where I learned it. I was so busy laughing my guts out that I didn't notice that Optimus and Jazz were on the other side of the fens.

#

Optimus and Jazz decided to watch Sora's school and ensure the Desepticons didn't try to make a move on her; they were doing another circle around the school when they noticed that she was outside and dressed in the same clothing as every other child. They had strange belts on. One half of the children had red belts with 3 red strips on them, the other half was wearing the same thing but the strips were blue. A child holding some sort of disconfigured ball, he shouted some strange phrases and then the children began to move around, the boy threw the ball as one child ran at him and pulled his belt off.

Another child caught the ball and he attempted to run towards the other side of the field; but a blue belted child pulled off his belt and he stopped. This went on for a long time, sometimes children would get the ball to the other side, and then many children wearing the same colored belt would celebrate. It only seemed to be the children who had the ball that got their belts pulled off. And eventually Sora caught the ball.

What happened next was something Ratchet said not very many humans could do. She jumped over 5 feet into the air, and she kept on moving a quarter of the way across the field. For a human, jumping distances like that would require intense training, and Optimus was pretty sure that Sora running for her life every weekend wasn't enough.

The other humans on her team all piled on her; Optimus assumed that it was some sort of human thing. They seemed to be very happy, and Sora was laughing allot, it made him happy to see that constantly being in the middle of a war didn't leave her unable to enjoy regular human life.

Optimus was greatly intrigued by younger humans; they seemed to be so pure, innocent, open, and creative. But whenever he asks about how a human ends up with parents, or a set of parents get a human child, she always changed the subject for some reason; it was strange.

#

But at this moment, Starscream was an F-22 circling the Bell Wood area, and he was scanning all communications in the area and processing them. And he watched as the Autobots watched over their little mascot. A sly idea came upon him. He had finally found a weakness that he could exploit.

#

"OMG! Did you see the look on the coach's face when you did that hurdle?!" One girl squealed. "I know! I'd watch it if I were you, the track teams probably gonna look for some way to get you to join their hurdle squad." Maggie joked. "Nah, I won't be able to make the weekend practices," I said putting on my hat. "Speaking of weekends…" Maggie said. _Oh boy, here we go. _"Where in the 'ell do you go every weekend? And do _not_ say that you go to help your parents at work because I saw them leaving the town one day and you were _not _in the car."

"Uh… I was… sleeping! And leaning down!" I said as we left the locker room. "Reaally?"

"Really!"  
"Your not lying?"

"No!" I felt a ping of emotional pain; it hurt to lie to the one friend I had when the jocks were bugging on me. I really got the urge to blurt out my entire alien thing; but I couldn't. "Yeah, right." A male voice said sarcastically. We looked around and saw a boy wearing what used to be a black T-shirt, but the sleeves had been torn off. He seemed somewhat familiar. His hair was brown, and half of it was draped partially over his eyes. "What?" Maggie asked. "Its nothing." He said walking off. "Well that was weird." I said. The busses had pulled out when I was at the door and I saw that none of the Autobots were waiting for me. I headed away from the door; ready to call them, but they called me first. "What's up?" I said. "Sora, we're going to need you to sit tight." Hotshot's voice said. "What's going on?" I asked. "Optimus just picked up some serious Desepticon activity, just hide out in your school for now."

"But—!"

"Don't worry, this doesn't look like a shard, we'll pick you up once its over." Hotshot broke the link before I could respond.

There weren't many after school activities so I had to tell the teachers that my parents were late but they were on their way. In the mean time, I decided to go and hang out at the library.

My nose was dug deep into a good edition of "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" when I felt a presence before me. "You can stop lying to Maggie you know." I gaze jumped up to the sight of the boy from earlier. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me." Taken aback I put my book down. "What's your damage?" I asked. "My damage, is that little miss genius girls been lying to the entire 9th grade!" "Say what?"

"Yeah, you keep on telling people you go out to help your parents at work, or you go to work on some invention thing, but I _know _you're lying!"

"And _how _do you know that?"

"The instinct every true journalist has!"

I suddenly recognized this kid, he's on the school newspaper and he hit it big amongst the students when he busted a teacher for unfairly grading papers. Its hard to believe how accurate every one's instincts are being! "Just back off newspaper boy!" I left the library trying to act angry. _Screw lying low, I am __**not **__hanging out in the same building as a kid who's on to me! _I could hear footsteps behind me, so I broke out into a run as I took a turn away from the exit. The back field was clear, and there was an opening in the fens I could use to get on the pathway home.

And then jet engines began to roar.

"Hey, yo! Wait up!" Newspaper boy caught up to me. "Come on, I won't stop you from leaving, but I wills top you from leaving in the exit that's only used in emergencies." He said. "Get inside." I breathed. The roaring grew louder. "GET INSIDE NOW!" I yelled pulling him along. The engine roars became loud enough to hurt my ears. "WHY THE HELL IS AN M-22 FLYING SO CLOSE TO THE GROUND!" Newspaper boy asked. I didn't have to ponder to know who it was. We were almost at the building when I heard the familiar sound of metal slicing against metal, and several loud _DOOMS _that resembled footsteps. Newspaper boy broke away from my grip. I looked back—my hand on the door knob. Newspaper boy had a camera out and he was snapping pictures of Starscream like there was no tomorrow, and if he didn't make a break for it for him there wouldn't be one!

"MOVE IT NEWSPAPER BOY!" I yelled pulling him into the building. "Wow-wow-wow-wait! Do-you-have-any-idea-how-much-of-a-big-scoop-this-is??!!" I hate it when people talk amazingly fast in life and death situations. "Dude, it's the scoop, or the obituaries, you choose!"

"Point taken, but we have to evacuate the school!"

"All ready there!" I pulled on the nearest fire alarm. As it blared there was an enormous crashing _BOOM_ that told me Starscream wasn't going to let a few walls hold him back.

We ducked behind a bunch of lockers. "Damn it, he's gonna trash the whole school." I muttered. Even with the alarms blaring I could hear the sound of heals and leather shoes clacking down the hallway; the faculty hadn't left yet. People were going to get hurt unless I did something. "WHAT THE 'ELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!"

"Maggie ducked behind the same lockers as me and Newspaper boy. "Maggie, since when were you staying after?" He asked? "Test make up." Maggie answered. "Maggie, what's-your-face!"

"Yeah?" They both said. "Look, I want you guys to take cover and lay low." I said leaving from behind the lockers. "WOHOHO! Where you your thing your going?"

"Making sure people don't get hurt because of me." I ran out of the building. "HEY! DESECPTIFREAK! OVER HERE!" I screamed. Starscream got out of the mangled mess that was the east wing of the building. "There you are little fleshling." He hissed. I ran like hell out of the area.

(10 minutes later…)

I was almost ready to barf my guts out when I had finally led Starscream away from all the populated areas of Bell Wood. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little fleshling. Megatron wants to see you." _How dumb does this freak think I am? _"There you are!" The tree I was hiding behind suddenly was snapped in 2. I did a 180 and was met with the sight of Starscream hovering above me.

I tried to run, but he grabbed me. I screamed as I was pulled into the air. "Now be a good little fleshling and stop fighting. I'll take you in alive, but not unharmed." He hissed. "Wait—you guys want me alive?"

"You're the perfect weakness, and when a Desepticon finds their enemies' weakness they'll exploit it no questions asked."

So I was a weakness…this freak must never have heard of "your greatest weakness can be your greatest strength."

Starscream started walking when some on yelled "DROP THE HUMAN GIRL!" Greeaat; newspaper boy. There were some footsteps, then a small crash, both I and Starscream looked down and we were met with the sight of Newspaper boy trying to take on a giant alien robot with a metal bat. Starscream knelt before him, "Do you honestly think that'll work?" Newspaper boy put the bat behind his back and smiled, sliding off. "Yeah, yeah! REAL BRAVE!" I shouted sarcastically. "Listen bozo!" No! Not Maggie! "I don't know why you're here, or who made you, or why your kidnapping our friend—even though its probably because she's some kind of super genius—but can't we just talk this out or something? You know like open like peaceful relations between our races."

"Why don't I like blast you to kingdom come?" My heart dropped; he was seriously going to kill my friend! "Starscream, no! Please!" I pleaded but his free arm was already in the shape of a cannon.

I felt it all swell inside of me; anger, disbelief, frustration, hatred, denial. And my heart its self began to hurt again. The pain built up, and then it simply vanished. Soon after Starscream was yelling in pain, and I was falling to the ground. Without thinking I was able to land on my own two feet. "Why you insolent little!" He reached out with his other arm to get me but I did a barrel roll to the side and ran around. He tried to reach down and get me but I jumped onto his hand.

I pulled up my sleeve and began pressing buttons on my communicator watch as Starscream tried to shake me off. In the process he propelled me up into the air. I held my wrist and tried to fall towards him. "IF YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME WEAKNESS YOU CAN EXPLOIT THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" New emotions filled my body: hope determination, strength, and belief. As this happened my heart gained a new feeling; it felt soft, warm; the feeling was wonderful! I pulled my arm back then forward with my palm open, sparks flying from it. Starscream used his arm as a shield and I impacted. A hole burst open in his arm where I impacted. And I was forced back; but on sheer raw instinct I used the propulsion to ball my self up and spin backwards, eventually landing on my feet and sliding backwards about a foot before coming to a total stop.

**OK, normally I'd explain the after math (you know, tie up the loose ends) but this chapter was an entire page longer than they normally are, I'll explain next chapter. **


	10. You Are What You Choose To Be

**And welcome to the—I think it was—10****th**** installment of Shards of a Legend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers.**

Chapter 10

You are what you choose to be

Starscream fell over yelling in pain. I landed on my two feet panting heavily. "AAAUUGH! You insolent little whelp!" Starscream bellowed trying to get up. "When I get my hands on you I'll—"

"You'll what?"

I smiled widely. Optimus put his hands on Starscream's shoulder, the look in his red optics were priceless! Starscream shot around and found the Autobots before him. "So what's this about kidnapping our friend?" Jazz asked cracking his knuckled. Wow, I didn't know Cybertronians could do that. Starscream transformed into an M-22 with a large chuck of metal missing from one of its wings and flew off spinning and thrashing erratically.

"Wow, I didn't design that glove to do _that _much," Ratchet said looking at the path of smoke Starscream left behind and rubbing the back of his head. "All right! BACK OFF!" Maggie and newspaper boy jumped in front of me; Maggie had a large branch so she didn't look lacking compared to newspaper boy's metal bat. "Run, get help, we'll hold 'em off!" Maggie hissed. "Guys, guys; don't worry. These robots are friendly."

"Friendly? Friendly!" They both yelped looking at me then at the Autobots. "Yes, _friendly_." I said prolonging and emphasizing "friendly."

"Hey there," Hotshot said waving. Maggie and Newspaper boy put their respective weapons behind their backs and flashed the Autobots big (nervous) smiles. "So, um, how is it that you are friends with giant alien robots?" Maggie asked through clenched teeth. "It is one freaking _long _story." I said.

(15 minutes later…)

"And now I'm here talking to you (Gasp)!"

Maggie and Newspaper boy (who went by the name of Kane), just gaped at me for a second. "So because you can sense the pieces of this power source—the all spark—the Autobots need your help to find them before the Desepticons do?" Kane asked.

"Yep."

"And if the Desepticons find the all spark, they'd wipe out all the Autobots _and _the humans?" Maggie added. "Correct."

"And now you sneak out of town every weekend to go on adventures with the Autobots?" They both asked. "Precisely!"

They both looked at each other for a moment, then Maggie gave me a look. "AAAUUGH! You lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, little—"

Maggie was shaking me and I was getting a serious head ache! "Ma-a-ggie! Ple-ease sto-op!"

She stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Sora~~~~! Why didn't you tell me??? I'm your friend! I can keep a secret!"

"I didn't know if the Autobots would've been OK with it!"

Maggie looked over at the Autobots.

"We're not getting involved." Hotshot said putting up his hands in an "I'm Sweden" gesture. "OK, OK, we're both a little surprised and jealous here, no need to put your friend through kraketowa **(I don't think I spelled that right and spell check has no suggestions)**."

"Wasn't kraketowa a volcanic eruption?" I asked. "There were earthquakes in it, and don't question me when I'm trying to defend you please."

"Right, sorry."

Maggie let go of my shirt and I brushed my self off. "So where have you guys been staying? It's actually rained a few times since when you guys said you came to earth."

"We've been staying at that factory that overlooks Bell Wood." Ratchet answered. "Giant alien robots staying in an abandoned factory? That just won't due! You guys need like a high tech base or something!"

'We're working on it." Ratchet said. Maggie and Kane looked at me with wide smiles. I didn't really have to think to know what they were getting at. "Please!" The both yelled. "Um, not that this isn't interesting, but I'm picking up news helicopters on their way to your school, and this clearing is right on their route." Ratchet said. "We'll give you guys a ride home." Jazz said as all the Autobots transformed. We all piled into Hotshot. The drive was made up totally of Maggie and Kane asking me question, after question, after question, after question. "OK, Maggie, Kane, we're at you're neighborhood!" I breathed shoving them out the door. "Wait one last thing—!" Kane yelped. "When you guys beat the Desepticons, could I have an exclusive interview." I smiled. "That's not my decision." I said. Kane looked at Hotshot. "Sure, why not." He answered, a smile came across Kane's face, and he and Maggie walked off.

"They seem nice." Hotshot said. "They can be annoying, but hey, they're my friends." I said.

#

"So, why don't you tell us why you don't have the human and how you lost most of your arm?" Megatron asked. Starscream was totally overcome by fear and shame. "The…human…" he muttered. "What was that?"

"The Autobots… gave the human girl a weapon…she used it to…incapacitate me."

"Your constant failures are becoming a nuisance; if you weren't so loyal to me I would've melted you down for the scrap metal at this point." Starscream flinched. "So I was forced to bring in backup. Starscream; meet Thrust." Starscream nearly yelped "WHAT??" Thrust was the greatest tactical mind the Desepticons had. But whenever Starscream heard his name he always got a sick feeling. All though he admired him he felt that the fellow jet was simply not to be trusted. "I live to serve you lord Megatron." The black fighter announced.

"Who's the shrimp over there?" Cyclonis jeered. There was a small Desepticon beside him; he was only a few feet taller than most fleshlings were. "This is sideways, under most circumstances useless, but he has a great understanding of the all spark, so I felt tat he may come in handy." Sideways knelt in a respectful manner, "It is an honor to meet you Master Megatron."

"Sideways, why don't you tell them of your little discovery?"

"Yes sir; it's about a major weakness the humans have."

"Well spit it out runt!" Cyclonis bellowed. "I'm sure you noticed how younger humans are smaller than the older ones. Well; it's very common for them to be very protective and nurturing towards them; we may be able to use this to our advantage."

"So true Sideways," Thrust began "But for now, our main priority is to gather the Autobots into one place. They have most of the all spark at this point for an unknown means of tracking them. We'll make it so they have no choice but to play the heroes, and that's when we'll strike." Starscream didn't like Thrust. There was something about the glint in his red optics, how much of a kiss up he was. Starscream didn't trust him. "And as the humans say 'we'll take a page from his book,' whatever a book is." Thrust said gesturing to Starscream. "We'll use the human girl as bait. But this time we won't be as spectacular in our retrieval."

#

The look on my mom's face when she got the call about the school was priceless! I sware she was under the impression that she was being prank called for a sec! "Um… honey…did you happen to see anything strange at the school yesterday?" I had to look away to hide my smirk. "No mom, there was nothing weird going on when I left." Priceless!

So later I went to go and see the buzz. There were reporters from Inside Edition there! I even got an interview with one of the people from the evening news. All I told them about was my mom's reaction and me being "totally amazed."

"This is Mary Madison; I am here at the sight of a collapsed Bell Wood High School. Look at the building behind me; it seems almost as if a something huge has rammed into the building's west wing. Witnesses reported seeing what they could only describe as a "large metal monster," these reports are unconfirmed."

The woman and her camera man walked off. It was a relief that no one had gotten a video of Starscream. I was on my way home when I got a call. "Sora! Are you OK? I-I-I heard about what happened at your school and—!" It was Mr. Tanner. "Mr. Tanner, I'm OK. The Autobots pulled through for me; thee haven't picked up any major Desepticon activity since." Mr. Tanner calmed down a bit. I kept on talking to him about my experience on the way home.

It was hard to believe how routine crap involving giant alien robots had become for me. It made things like a quiet walk home seem almost unreal. Somehow…I felt that these moments were going to become rarer.

It was then that a sickening feeling lurched through me. It wasn't like an all spark shard was near; it was more like something else…something bad. "H-hey uh, Mr. Tanner, I'm going to have to call you back 'kay." I hung up without saying goodbye. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger. I had to clench my stomach as I ran to keep from keeling over. I had never gotten this sort of feeling before. When I was closing in on an all spark shard it was an urge to go to something, this was sickening sensation telling me to get away as fast as I could.

The felling pushed me away from the main area of the town and towards the brush. I could tell that this wasn't going to be good. I tried to go as fast as I could but I felt so sick at this point that I was crawling on 3 of my fours with my dominant hand on my stomach. It got to the point where I was nearly gagging.

"Well it looks like the humans a little sick." It didn't take much to realize that there was a Desepticon behind me; but I didn't recognize his voice; it was completely unfamiliar. But this one… it was even worse than Megatron's! It just seemed so…so…sinister! And dishonest…I knew that I wasn't going to get any sympathy from this freak. I felt something grab onto my shirt and I was pulled up by it. I had to overcome the need to hold my belly so that I could pull my shirt down and cover it.

"Starscream had trouble catching you? It was probably because of this!" He opened his hand and an invisible force pulled my glove right off of my hand! Great! Now I had no means of defending my self! "Tag her and bag her Sideways." The new Desepticon threw me to "Sideways." He was a fairly small transformer, not all that much taller than Will. Sideways…when he caught me…there was something about him…my stomach ache eased up when I got closer to him. He held me for a moment before dropping me violently. "Sorry about this kid, alls fair in love and war—whatever love is to you humans." Desepticons knew Shakespeare? And I thought that saying was only really used when it came to crush fights or something, not in actual war.

He pulled me up and clamped something over my mouth. What happened next could be described by the simple phrase "black out."

(…)

I tried to move my limbs, but they wouldn't budge. I tried to cry out, but all that came out was a muffled moan. I opened my eyes and all that I could see were blurred figures. Soon my vision focused and I was met with the sight of a new Desepticon and Sideways before me. I came out of my daze and the past events flashed through my mind. I looked down at my self. I was in these weird shackles that went across my torso in an "X" shape. It took a few attempts at moving to figure out that in the center of the "X" on my back my arms were stuck there. There was a similar "X" shackle on my legs. There was some kind of metal gas mask on my mouth—I think it was the thing that Sideways out on my mouth. I was in an unfamiliar section of forest; it seemed to be just before sunset.

"Well look who's decided to open her eyes!" The new Desepticon said. He snapped his fingers and the gas mask thing came off. "What's your damage Deseptifreak???" I bellowed. He chuckled. "My name is _Thrust_ pitiful fleshling." He said holding my head so that I was forced to look at him. "And if it weren't for Sideways you'd be in shreds at this point." He finished, letting go of my head. I got into a sitting position and looked at Sideways, amazed and unsure what to say. "Well then sideways—what further use do we have for the child now that the Autobots know that we have her?" He asked mockingly. "Our Shard—" Holy crap! He pulled out a shard! I must have been so close that I didn't get a gut feeling. "It reacts strangely when it gets closer to her. Look." He held it to my chest, and the shard began glowing brighter, then less bright, then brighter again, in unison to my heart beat.

Thrust's red optics widened. "So that's it…!" He breathed. "What's it??" I bellowed. "So you're the Autobots' key to finding the shards." How did he figure that out??? "We may just have use for you yet." He jeered. "Wait! O-O-Ok I admit it! I can find the all spark shards! But why did that shard react to me??"

"I think just for fun I'll keep you hanging for now."

Good God this guy pisses me off!

"For now," Thrust took Sideway's shard. "It wont be too long until both the Autobots and the Megatron will be out mf my way for good. My heart dropped and Sideway's nearly fell over. "B-but Thrust!"

"And you! Stay here and keep an eye on that insect!"

"Oh you had better have been pointing at a moth!" I yelled as he transformed into a black fighter jet and blasted off. I looked over at Sideways. He was staring at the ground and clenching his fists. "Sorry about this," He said picking up the gas mask thing. "Wait! Sideways! Don't!" I said trying to crawl away. But he just grabbed the belt/shackle thing that was around my torso. He had placed the mask on my face and was about to press something on it when I pleaded with him. "Sideways you don't have to do this! Your better than him!" Sideways suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Why would you say something like that about me? I'm a Desepticon. I'm the bad guy."

He put me down and dropped the mask. My heart beat slowed to a more normal pace. "Eh, more like the confused likeable bad guy."

"What?" I chuckled. "I write and read allot in my spare time. Allot of the time, writers put an antagonist in that has redeeming qualities or second thoughts about his wrong doings."

"Yeah, but this isn't a story book kid."

"But that doesn't mean that you don't think that what Thrust is doing is wrong."

"Yeah, but I'm a Desepticon. Killing, dishonesty; its all in my nature."

"I don't believe that."

"How can you say that?"

"Many would say its in the nature of humanity for us to destroy ourselves. But you cant say that each and every human is the same. All intelligent life is gifted with free choice. One's nature is one's own decision. If you want to be dishonest and ruthless that's your own choice." I love it when I go fortune cookie on people and yet I make sense ^_^.

"But…I'm a Desepticon…"

"Didn't I just explain why that doesn't matter?"

"Yeah but…shouldn't you hate me? Desepticons have nearly killed you several times on occasion."

"Like I said; any one and every one is different; I don't judge one by another's actions."

Sideway's optics widened. "Megatron is going to kill me for this…" he muttered. Sideways snapped his fingers twice and my binds snapped off.


	11. And That Was the End of Thrust

**Hehehe…sorry about how the last chapter was so cheesy. It just was at the 6 page mark and it seemed like a nice place to end it! But don't worry! This one will have serious action in it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers**

**Chapter 11**

And that was the end of Thrust…

I got up and rubbed my limbs. I smiled widely at Sideways. I knew there was something I liked about that guy. He knelt down and in a moment there was one of those newer bikes before me. I think it was called a crotch rocket—Ok weird name but I'm not the one that came up with it!

But that was another matter for another time. I didn't hesitate in hopping onto Sideways. Y'know; I always wanted to ride on a motorbike. But it was a slightly terrifying experience; especially since we were in the middle of a forest and not on an actual road. We spectacularly broke through the line of woodland and rammed onto a road. Many drivers headed towards mission city honked at us—undoubtedly in sheer surprise. I tried to drown them out.

When we had gotten on the road for a decent amount of time I felt the power; the wind in my face, it was wonderful! But I had to stay focused—we were on our way to save our friends (or allies in Sideways's case)!

#

Maggie had been deep in her work and couldn't banish Adam from her mind. She and the other scientists haven't given up hope though—neither Adam's nor Will's bodies were found. So there was a large chance that they were still alive. She had gotten to another meteorite occurrence when people began to move about in their room.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked stopping one of her newly made colleagues. "There was an attack—on a high school—in a town called Bell Wood!" Maggie almost fell over. Adam lives near that town!

Now she was in a US Black Hawk on her way to the town. They were over the area when there were 2 explosions in the distance.

#

Optimus was at full speed, completely ignoring the local speed limit. How? How could they have not detected Desepticons in the area? And now they were holding Sora captive. In that image she seemed so helpless…he wouldn't fail her—this may be a trap but he didn't care. An Autobot—no—a Cybertronian never abandons a friend; even if Megatron had.

The drop off point was at the edge of the town—far away from any of the settled areas of Bell Wood. Optimus didn't have any complaints about that arrangement. He had to hurry; it was dark and Sora's parents were probably worried out of their mind. He may not understand what makes a human family a human family; but he didn't need to know that much to understand that they loved Sora like nothing else. They were at the drop off point and there were no Desepticons. Why wasn't Optimus surprised when the ground behind them burst into flames?

#

"Where's the drop off point???" I yelled. "At the eastern edge of the town!" Sideways replied as he passed in front of another car. "You mean the place with the big cliff overlooking the long plain???"

"That's the one!!"

I was about to go into what Thrust was planning when I heard jet engines… and my stomach ache came back. "SIDEWAYS LOOK—!"

_BOOM!!!_

The stretch of the road behind us burst into flame. Sideways doubled his speed. "WHY WERENT YOU GOING THAT FAST BEFORE???"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO CRASH INTO ANY ONE AND WE DIDN'T HAVE A PHSYCHOTIC MANIAC WITH A DEATH WISH ON ANY ONE AND EVERY ONE HE CONSIDERS HIS ENEMY ON OUR TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cars swerved out of the way at the sight of the jet flying far lower than any sane pilot would. Why did I get the vibe that Thrust wasn't sane?

We were back in the town when Thrust unleashed a hailstorm of gunfire in a sound that vaguely resembled a robot with a Spanish accent rolling an "R." people screamed and ducked out of our way when Sideways rammed into another line of brush. "We're almost there!"

Sideways slid onto the edge of the cliff and I found a sight I wasn't expecting to see. I did expect the brawling giant robots; but I didn't expect the members of the US military joining in it…not good. "OK, I sware that humans getting involved wasn't part of the plan—besides you—that is."

"Forget that and—"

"SORA LOOK OUT!" Will bellowed. But it was too late. Next thing I knew I was seeing flames and falling.

#

The Autobots called Adam and told him about what had happened to Max; he knew he had to go and see what was happening, Will didn't argue.

"Hey, Adam, how long until we get there?" Will asked. "Just about another—"

"_SCREECH!"_

Adam had to stop to get out of the way of a reckless biker. "Delinquent," he muttered. "Hey, was it just me or did that look like Sora riding that thing?" Will asked. "Sora? No way, she thinks bikes are screaming metal death traps!" Jake protested. "Now how do you know that?" Will joked. "I uh…read it on her facebook!" Jake said. The next few seconds were just laughter until, "LOOK OUT FOR THAT JET!!!" they swerved out of the way just barley missing the dark fighter jet. "OK, sane fighter pilots don't fly that low!" Will breathed. Will and Adam knew what it was. They sped off and in a few minutes they were at the edge of the town.

#

I was screaming wildly but Sideways pointed him self downwards and moved faster than I did. He easily landed on his 2 feet then caught me. "Thanks," I said. "Think nothing of it, now all we have to do is make sure were not—"

"TOO LATE!" Thrust blared. There was a huge flash of light from the top of the cliff. In a flash the Autobots, the Desepticons, and the soldiers were all trapped in a blue force field that seemed to emanate with energy similar to that of the all spark's.

"Oh so sad, the human and Desepticon truce was in vein." Thrust jeered as he came closer. "Sora!" Hotshot bellowed. I shot around and saw Hotshot ram into the wall of the force field. He yelled out in pain and was pushed several meters away. "Bumblebee!" I yelled.

"Its futile."

"Thrust! Get us out of this confounded trap_ immediately_!" Megatron bellowed. "Sorry, but the Desepticons back on Cybertron are going to need a story. How about how Megatron and his men valiantly sacrificed themselves to end the Autobot menace?"

"You're the menace here!" I blurted out in reflex. "Ability to track down the shards or not, your annoying." Thrust lunged forward and grabbed me with one hand and Sideways with the other. He flew up a few meters and threw us down violently. It hurt so badly; like I had rammed my entire body into a brick wall. He repeated this process many times over. It felt like the worst migraine I had ever had times 30 and spread all over my body.

There were several blasts, and I looked over to them. Right now Thrust was busy with Sideways, he was allot more enduring of what he was doing than I was so Thrust knew it's take more to break him.

The Autobots, the Desepticons, and even the American soldiers were all trying to break through the force field but only hurting themselves in the process. I tried to crawl over, after a little I got close. A few soldiers shouted for me to stop, they said that I was just hurting my self even more. "Listen to me fleshling!" Megatron bellowed, "I may hate you but I hate that thrust even more right now! His weak point is his right chest plate—he was damaged in battle once! Make sure Sideways aims there!" Wow, Megatron hated traitors more than he hated humans. I was so happy that I almost didn't notice the fact that my sight turned red.

#

Hotshot couldn't believe it when he was Sora coming in on a Desepticon, but that didn't matter now. Now, he was helplessly watching his friend slowly getting killed. It was bitter sweet when Thrust stopped beating her and focused on Sideways. But this small moment of happiness was ended when he saw how badly Sora was bleeding. She was even bleeding by the eyes. That wasn't good. Sora said that blood was supposed to be inside of a human's body and that it was dangerous to lose allot.

Even when every one told her otherwise, she wouldn't stop persisting in her attempts to come closer. Her blood loss must have been making her delirious.

#

Hotshot, why was he telling me to go away? Why was he stuck in that bubble? Maybe if I tried hard enough I could break it—even if it meant freeing the Desepticons in the process. The Autobots would beat them easy any ways. I was almost there—all I had to do…was…touch it…

"_**Remember Sora…fight for…not against…"**_

The felling that flew through me after that point was a sensation 100 times greater then the feeling that you get when you go down a 90 degree drop on a roller coaster. Suddenly, the pain, the red, the feeling of liquid flowing out of my mouth and head—it was all gone…! It was replaced with belief, drive, hope, happiness, and excitement.

Behind me the bubble had vanished. I my self had come out of my blood-loss-influenced daze and was…was…glowing…! There was energy flowing all around me and in me. The soldiers were all too awestruck to do anything—the same could be said for both the Autobots and the Desepticons—but most off all—Thrust. The look in his optics was so sweet. I couldn't wait to get back at him!

_**Fight for…not against…**_

But it would only truly be for the sake of saving Earth and Cybertron. "Why you insolent little…!"  
"Dude I am _really_ getting tired of that insult!"

Thrust dropped Sideways and he hit the ground with a loud _"THUD!" _I put my arms in front of my chest in a defensive position. Thrust was blasted away the moment he tried to touch me. He slammed into the Cliffside and many of those behind me cheered in excitement. I was going to enjoy this. Thrust tried to come forward again but I put my hands before me and he was blasted away. This went on and on until there was a huge dent in the Cliffside.

"Enough already!" I bellowed. This time I ran forward. I pulled my hand back in a punching motion. One big flash of light and one yell from me later there was a huge hole in Thrusts' chest. I was even pushed back by the force. "Holy crap…" And that was the end of Thrust…

I blacked out.


	12. Secrets out

**Hey! It's what you've been waiting for! The return of…SHARDS OF A LEGEND!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers**

Secrets out...

The moment when I defeated Thrust flashed before me. "Whoa…was that really me…?"

"_**Of coarse it was."**_

"I seem so brave…!"

"_**You always had it in you, but you only just now stopped letting your fears hold you back."**_

"But…why now…?"

"_**You realized that there was too much at stake; so you unleashed what was hidden inside of you... what was hidden inside of all humans"**_

#

"Sora…Sora…Sora! Come on! Snap out of it! Open your eyes!" Where was I…? I was laying flat, my wounds were bandaged, and there were many people hovering around me. I only recognized Will and Mr. Tanner. The last few hours flashed in my mind. I shoot up, ignoring the stab of pain that came from my heart and head. People in hospital masks tried to get me to sit down again but I hopped off of the cot I was on. Apparently I was in some sort of hospital room surrounded with curtains. I ran out it turned out that I was in some sort of concrete plane—no—an aircraft hanger. There were jets and those long buildings made up of the top half's of cylinders.

"Sora! Hold on!" Adam and Will ran up beside me. "Where—where is this place? Where are the Autobots??!!" Will and Adam led me to another one of those weird cylinder-building/hanger things. Inside there were soldiers nervously holding their guns to the Autobots. "W-w-whoa, whoa, whoa!! What are you guys doing!" I came up to them. "P-p-put the guns down!"

"Young lady please—"

"Don't you young lady me! These are my friends!" I said walking in front of them and placing my arms up. "Ma'am, please, you have been unconscious for several hours!"

"OK, OK, lets calm down." A new voice said. A man in a suit walked in; the soldiers got out of the way for him. "And who are you?" I asked. "I am agent Simons of the NSA, and your 'friends' here—" he started, making quotations with his fingers, "are in US government custody until we can find out exactly what they really are." OK, now I was pissed. "Y-y-you guys!" I said looking towards the Autobots. "Why didn't you try and stand up for yourselves??!!"

"We didn't wish to startle them," Ironhide muttered. The soldiers seemed to be surprised at one of them talking. "Can you blame us for being suspicious after that little fiasco them and their friends had at the edge of your home town?" Simons said. "OK, the Desepticons aren't their friends! They've been trying to protect your ungrateful asses from them in secret for like 5 months now!"

"I am trying to protect our people here young lady! How can you say for sure that this isn't all some elaborate trick to get our guard down??"  
"I think it's been made clear that they have the technology to handle you guys no sweat. What would be the point of getting our guard down??" Simons was poised to respond but I didn't let him. "And you want to judge them based on the actions of others simply because they have a few things in common??"

"A few?"

"OK, allot, but that's not the point! The point is, that's not what the NSA is about—that's not what America is about!! If we were still like that we wouldn't be the great melting pot of a nation we are today!!"  
Simons chuckled. "Do you honestly think that because you know how to make a good speech we'll hear a minor out?"

"Really agent Simons?" The color drained from Simons's face. I felt like I had heard that voice before. I looked behind Simons and smiled widely. "Because I think that the girl is right." The president of the United States!! Barack Obama **(I am an Obama fan and you can't say s**t about it)**!!!! Right next to him was the Secretary of Defense—both wearing sunglasses and surrounded by secret service agents. I couldn't help but smile widely.

As he walked forward the President gestured for the soldiers to stand down. Optimus stepped forward and slowly knelt down. I stepped to the side. "Hello there," Obama said—slightly nervous. "Greetings," Optimus replied. My heart was pounding and I couldn't stop thinking "please like robots, please like robots, please like robots!"

"In all my days of campaigning and my time in office so far I never imagined I'd be the President to form the first human/extraterrestrial alliance." Yes! I knew my parents supported that guy for a reason! The pres let out his hand warmly. Optimus gently took it with 2 fingers and shook hands with him. "It is nice to meet you Mr. President. Sora has told us nothing but wonderful things about you." And he wasn't lying! Sweet! I high-fived with Hotshot.

"And you—Sora—am I right?" My heart leapt; he was talking to me! How many kids get to talk to the president of the US??? Not many!!

I walked over excitedly. "Nice work helping them out. If you ever need an internship, call me." A secret service guy handed me a card with the White House insignia on it.

"Now to all of you here," the pres began, "From here on out the US will form an alliance with the Autobots to counter the threat of the…" the pres looked over at Optimus. I guess he hadn't caught the 'Desepticons' part of "Desepticons."

"Desepticons," Optimus finished for him. I could tell—things were looking up!

**Sorry about the short chapter; it just seemed like a good place to finish. But don't worry! If the next chapter isn't up, come back in 5 minutes or so—it'll be up. **


	13. Until All Are One

**And welcome back to Shards of a Legend. Please R&R! I've been really busy lately and I just turned 15 :D! Btw. I have a new transforemrs fic in the works. Its called Transformers: Origins. Here's the intro!**

**Summary: **In a future where over 68% of people have super powers, one girl that fits the requirements can't seem to find her power. A run in with some giant alien robots changes all of that.

**Transformers: Origins. **

**Chapter One: New-Types**

**_Intro_**

In a future where over 68% of the human population has some form of supernatural power, New Types are left in Sector 7. The city where all new-types are quarantined until their ability and level can be established. Why? Because of the haters. There were allot of people who didn't like the thought of people with super powers at first; they said that they weren't even humans.

Although most of them ended up with powers themselves, the question of a new-type whose powers were dangerous came up often. Once some one with the "Esper Gene" after the humans in certain popular fiction stories with super powers, they were shipped off to the city. Lemme guess what you're thinking: Sector 7 is an awful ghetto lacking in food, water, and medicine. To top it all off it was ruled by gangs led by the most powerful New-Types… …take a moment to picture it… … I'm sorry but that's not how it is.

You want to know why? America had led the charge into New-Type rights before it had even begun. Before the first Appearances of New-Types. After the discovery of genes that gave people a better advantage in the field of athletics, congress passed a law known as the Gene Act; illegalizing any and all discrimination based on one's genetics. This law was pulled up during all cases involving New-Type discrimination. After 3 months and a few big celebrities becoming New-Types, people started to get the message.

Sector Seven is actually a clean, lively, and—most of all—new city. No minor crimes happen because the police force is equivalent to the army of a small (and very rich) country—just in case of a high class New-Type going around causing trouble. One of the very few class 4 New-Types—Anthony Regal (goes by Tony)—is the son of the CEO of a big corporation. Adam Regal. That guy is the main benefactor of the city.

And now we begin our story. With the rich and powerful Tony Regal? (Chuckles). No. With Max (short for Maximum). And her name could not be more unfitting.

Summary: In a future where over 68% of people have super powers, one girl that fits the requirements can't seem to find her power. A run in with some giant alien robots changes all of that.

Transformers: Origins.

Chapter One: New-Types

Intro

In a future where over 68% of the human population has some form of supernatural power, New Types are left in Sector 7. The city where all new-types are quarantined until their ability and level can be established. Why? Because of the haters. There were allot of people who didn't like the thought of people with super powers at first; they said that they weren't even humans.

Although most of them ended up with powers themselves, the question of a new-type whose powers were dangerous came up often. Once some one with the "Esper Gene" after the humans in certain popular fiction stories with super powers, they were shipped off to the city. Lemme guess what you're thinking: Sector 7 is an awful ghetto lacking in food, water, and medicine. To top it all off it was ruled by gangs led by the most powerful New-Types… …take a moment to picture it… … I'm sorry but that's not how it is.

You want to know why? America had led the charge into New-Type rights before it had even begun. Before the first Appearances of New-Types. After the discovery of genes that gave people a better advantage in the field of athletics, congress passed a law known as the Gene Act; illegalizing any and all discrimination based on one's genetics. This law was pulled up during all cases involving New-Type discrimination. After 3 months and a few big celebrities becoming New-Types, people started to get the message.

Sector Seven is actually a clean, lively, and—most of all—new city. No minor crimes happen because the police force is equivalent to the army of a small (and very rich) country—just in case of a high class New-Type going around causing trouble. One of the very few class 4 New-Types—Anthony Regal (goes by Tony)—is the son of the CEO of a big corporation. Adam Regal. That guy is the main benefactor of the city.

And now we begin our story. With the rich and powerful Tony Regal? (Chuckles). No. With Max (short for Maximum). And her name could not be more unfitting.

**Ha? Ha? Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers.  
**

Chapter 13

"_**Until All Are One**_"

"_3(4+X) =60; what is 'X'?" _Ugh, ninth grade algebra is just too easy. 48. I bubbled in the answer, and that was the end of my math final. I handed the sheet to my teacher Ms. Keenan and she smiled. Ms. Keenan was an awesome teacher fresh out of college, and she knew what it was like to be a pressured teenager. So she always knew what to say to the kids. "OK, now you may leave the class. Oh, and before you go, has there been anything going on with you? Ever since the entire beam of light incident you've been a little…" Ms. Keenan had a weird sixth sense about these things. "Nah, its nothing." I went to the office. " Hehehe, funny thing, I just got a call from the office saying that there was a Mr. Adam Tanner at the office ready to pick me up. Well, today I was going to help Mr. Tanner out at the college. No I'm totally kidding. But that was what my parents were told. In actuality, I was on my way to go and track down all spark shards. I know what you're thinking "what's so special about that? That's almost what this entire fan-fiction has consisted of! NSA what happened to the NSA and the FBI and crap?" Yeah…they're going to be joining in this time around.

"So how do you intend on explaining the fact that you're the one who tracks down the shards?"

"Uh… I was thinking of lying."  
"Lying how?" he asked as we left the parking lot. AKA: we're in Jazz. "What are ya gonna tell them?" Jazz asked. "That we have a tracking device we're paranoid about?"  
"Yeah, that was what I was going for," I told him. "Why not just tell them the truth?" Jazz asked. "Jazz, humans like the ones in the government are pretty skeptical about that sort of thing," Adam said. "Yeah, they'll do one of 2 things. A: laugh in my face. B: stuff me in a government hospital and try and figure out what gives me the ability to do so. And quite frankly; I don't like either." Both Adam and Jazz broke out laughing.

(…)

We arrived at the nearest military base. Inside were the entire gang and quite a few new editions to the group. As Jazz moved the others followed. We soon ended up in another hanger of sorts. The group transformed. Many of the military personnel were still getting used to that.

I chuckled at the sound of the startled gasps. Agent Simons walked past us and towards Optimus. "Good to see you again," he said. "Likewise," Optimus replied. "About these All Spark shards…" he began to leaf through some paper placed on a clip board. "We have recovered several that were being kept at laboratories and museums around the nation. But according to you, there's still a large section missing."

I fell to my knees and clenched my head. They were back; the gut feelings. And they were bigger than ever. Hotshot noticed me and he knelt over. He could tell by the look in my eyes what I was feeling.

"Hey, whoa, you OK there kid?" Simons asked. "Y-y-yeah, I'm fine." In truth I didn't know if I was OK or not. This gut feeling—true it was far more welcome than the feeling that I got when I was near Thrust but—it was far stronger than any other feeling I had ever had in the past. "I-I-I have s-something to say," I said trying to get up. Adam helped me. "I think I know where the remaining shards are, and it might be the mother-load."

(…)

"Turn right here," I breathed. The feeling of where I'm supposed to go—it was overwhelming, it was almost taking over my entire system. Normally the gut feelings are a welcome jolt of excitement but this was just too much. The Autobots seemed to tell how much this was and they kept on reassuring me through Hotshot's com. link. "W-w-we're getting closer," I mumbled. Mr. Tanner held me close in an attempt to provide some sort of relief. "Hotshot, do you have any idea where your radar is leading us?" oh yeah, the US military now had in on the com. link. "We're just following the radar," hotshot answered nervously. "Mr. Tanner please look to you right," he obeyed. "Hoover Dam, 5 miles… Uh, sir, we're going to need an evacuation of the area."

(…)

The feeling was so outrageous Adam had to carry me down. Somehow the government convinced every one that there was a "terrorist threat" and had gotten the entire damn evacuated of any and all civilians. The only ones that remained were managing the power plant over on the other side of the dam. I led Adam deep into the Dam. I warned that digging might be necessary, so there were allot of people ready wit jackhammers and all that crap. I could feel it, right beneath our feet. "W-w-we need to go lower," I mumbled. "You heard her," Adam told the others. "There is no going lower!" a man in a hard had said. "Any lower and your in the ground." Simons gestured to the dig squad. "Start digging."

(…)

Once they had started digging I felt so much better; like an enormous weight had been taken off of my shoulders. I felt allot better, so I decided to go looking around. Hotshot and Optimus followed behind in their alt. modes.

#

Optimus was amazed at the structure that humanity had managed to create. "So what's the purpose of this place—besides entertaining travelers?" Hotshot asked. "Its hydroelectric power; inside the Dam there are wheels with magnets. The water turns them and it generates massive amounts of electricity." Optimus understood. The concept was very simple, but on Cybertron there was no means by to turn the generators. But with the rivers that are in abundance on Earth the humans not only managed to create an engineering marvel, but also a wonderful sight to behold. Humans and the Earth they live on never ceased to amaze him.

"Now where is it," Sora muttered. Sora was staring at a small sheet of paper and looking around. Sora looked up from the photo again and smiled. She ran over to the middle of the dam and looked over at the landscape; then at the picture. She couldn't help but smile. "What's up?" Hotshot asked. "This spot, and this picture." Sora showed them the picture. It showed 5 humans, 4 of them were femmes and 3 of them were children—all the children were femmes. The smallest was struggling to look over the wall of the Dam. Optimus quickly realized that the photo was of the very spot they were at. "Finally!" Sora breathed. "I'm tall enough to see over the wall!" She pumped a fist into the air. "Wa—wa—wait! You don't mean that the small human in the picture is you???" Hotshot asked. "Yep! That's me—9 years ago that is." Optimus was amazed that he didn't see it before. The 2 larger humans were nearly the same as Sora's parents! Because they were her parents! But who were the other 2?

"Who are the other 2 humans?" Hotshot asked. Well it seemed that Optimus's question would be answered. "They're my sisters—human femmes that share the same parents."

"Why haven't we seen them?" Hotshot asked. "They both moved out, ones in college the others a college grad." Optimus was beginning to understand the way a human family unit worked. The "parents" would take care of their "children" until the children were both adults by legal standards and able to fend for themselves; "school" assisted in the children's learning of every day skills. But very often the human children would remain attached to their parents and vise-versa. Again, human life amazed Optimus.

So Sora had also had siblings; at least she still loved hers.

#

Oh my got it felt so damn good not being overwhelmed by my huge gut feeling! I stretched and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall the Dam had to ensure that no one would fall over too easily. Even when reminded of how much better I felt, the boredom of having to wait for so long was pretty debilitating. I was sprawled across the ground about to fall asleep when the Autobots came up to me. "Are you all right?" Ratchet asked. "You seem a little…"

"Bored? I know."

"Ratchet and Ironhide wanted to know a little more eon the Dam's history," Hotshot told me. I got up and started on how president Hoover wanted to have it built way back in the early 1900s. I moved to its construction, and after I finished I told them about the number of people that had died during the Dam's construction. "Wow, that's depressing," Ironhide muttered. "Y'know, some people say that their spirits still wander the halls of the Dam to this day." I said with a sly smirk. "Still here? I thought you said that when a human dies that they couldn't be brought back?" Hotshot asked. "Oh that's true. But it's a common belief that our soul—our very essence—still lives on. What happens to it after our physical bodies' die—the beliefs vary. Some say they are reborn in new body with no memories of our past life and if you did allot of bad you could be reborn as an insect or a poor person, most say that we go on to face judgment. If we did more good than bad in life we go on to eternal peace in the heavens above in a totally different plane of existence for all of eternity. If you did more bad than good in life then you are sent to the bowls below to suffer punishment for the rest of eternity. That's what I believe at least."

#

Optimus was intrigued at humanity's explanation for what happens to one's being after death; their concepts were comforting and inspired goodness in them. Sora seemed to be very serious about her beliefs. Optimus would make sure that none of his subordinated would poke fun at human beliefs under any circumstance. "Wait—go back to the spirits still here." Hotshot said. "Oh yeah. Many people say that if some one faced trauma at some place in some way—of severe enough—they may be bound to this earth until their spirit is calmed in some way." OK, human beliefs just went from intriguing to a little on the creepy side. Optimus could tell that Sora was acting a little darker than normal to scare the others, but they probably wouldn't fall for it.

"And some say that the spirits—otherwise known as ghosts—can sometimes have the desire to take their anger out on any thing and any one alive that may wander into their domain!" Sora hissed holding her hands up in a creepy way. That seemed a little far fetched to Optimus.

"O-o-ok!" Hotshot stuttered. "That-that's enough of that," Jazz finished. "Jazz and Hotshot on the other hand were a bit of a different story…

#

OMG! I sware if they were in their alt. modes I'd me keeling over from laughter because of the looks on their faces! Its all the more funny because they're aliens! OK I'm not surprised at how calm Optimus seems but Jazz and Hotshot are frigging shaking!!

I had my hands on my knees I was laughing so hard! "(Sigh) woo! You guys are too much!" I breathed. "Sora!" I did a 180 and saw Adam and Maggie—a hacker/astronomer Adam introduced me to—running towards me. "What's up?" Hotshot asked. "The all spark! We're almost at it! Get the other shards!" they turned around and started to run, we followed them.

(…)

Holy crap! There was a frigging huge hole in the ground! I knew the hole was going to be deep but I didn't know it was going to be so wide! It must have been like 6 meters in width. At the bottom I could see a faint glowing, and I was drawn to it. There was no mistaking it—that was the remaining chunk of the all spark!

"W-w-wait!' I said to a man in a hard hat. "What's the problem? W-w-why aren't you going any deeper?"

"If we go any deeper we could break into the river and the room'd flood!" he said urgently. "C-cant we get some one to go in there?" Maggie asked. "I don't really see any one that'd fit thank you." The man said sternly. I looked down at the hole, then down at my body. Yep. There was no mistaking it.

"I'll do it."

#  
Optimus was amazed. The stuttering little human that he had helped save had become incredibly brave for a human youth. Many of the adults tried to change her mind. Even Optimus tried to tell Sora of the risk she was about to take. "One false move and you're a goner—do you still wish to do this?"

"When I agreed to help you guys I knew that I'd have to stop playing it safe." Sora replied bravely. Some older humans placed a series of straps around her torso, then they gave her a helmet, and finally they attached one long strap to a small crane. Sora was then lowered into the deep hole.

#  
OK, OK, OK. Whew! Deep breaths! Deep breaths! Damn, this felt allot like the moment when I was waiting to be practically catapulted into terror on the Joker roller coaster ride. It was dark, it was humid, and I could hear water dropping. The only comfort was the faint glowing of the remaining hunk of the All Spark down deep in this tunnel. "Can you see the all spark??" some one bellowed from above. "Not exactly! I can see it glowing! But I need to go down lower!" I shouted back. They lowered me deeper into the hole and I could feel my pulse intensifying. As did the brightness of the light of the all spark's remaining chunk. Wait—oh my God!

**(FLASHBACK)**

Holy crap! He pulled out a shard! I must have been so close that I didn't get a gut feeling. "It reacts strangely when it gets closer to her. Look." He held it to my chest, and the shard began glowing brighter, then less bright, then brighter again, in unison to my heart beat.

Thrust's red optics widened. "So that's it…!" He breathed. "What's it??" I bellowed. "So you're the Autobots' key to finding the shards." How did he figure that out??? "We may just have use for you yet." He jeered. "Wait! O-O-Ok I admit it! I can find the all spark shards! But why did that shard react to me??"

"I think just for fun I'll keep you hanging for now."

**(END FLASHBACK)**

The same reaction... and allot stronger. I got lowered deeper into the hole with the unmistakable feeling that something was about to happen.

"_BOOM!"_

#

Optimus was taken aback. He could feel them: Desepticons; closing in. "Ratchet, how did they know that the All Spark was here?" Optimus bellowed. "Normally the separate shards' energy is so weak they can't track it. This is more than just a few pieces. Once we broke the surface they probably could detect its signature." Damn. Why hadn't he suspected this before? "Simons, get as many troops as you can mobilized immediately."

"Already on it," Simons said as he punched away at his phone. Optimus turned around and was ready to pull Sora up by hand if necessary.

"Wait! Don't pull me up! I almost got it!" Echoed from the pit. Optimus cursed in Cybertronian. The other Autobots looked over at him surprised. There was another explosion from outside and the room shook violently. The strap keeping Sora attached to the crane came undone.

Optimus leapt towards it but before he could get a grip on the rope it slipped through his fingers. The other Autobots and the humans in the cavern all crowded around the crevice screaming Sora's name. Optimus also called to her. No answer. "Kid! You get out of there alive and I will get you just about anything a teenage girl could want!!" Simons yelled. Optimus saw a tear roll down his face. One of the humans' ways to express extreme emotion. He was surprised at how much Simons cared. "Is a shower too much to ask for?" Every one shot around to see Sora climbing out of a manhole. "Sora!" Hotshot yelped.

#

"Yeah, I found that there was an old busted tunnel inside there and I had a decent grip on it when my holster came undone." I rubbed the back of my head modestly. Good lord, even Optimus looked a little dumbfounded. Will and his friends broke the silence by popping out of the crowd, pulling me out of the manhole, and giving me the group hug of a lifetime.

A soldier came out of the group and up to Simons. He saluted him. "Sir, we can't hold them off for much longer." He said sternly. All of the Autobots looked over at Optimus—whom was kneeling down before me. He held out his hand. "The All Spark fragments, please." I handed the object that was half the size of a basket ball to him. Optimus went over to the other autobots and Ratchet pulled out the other shards. Optimus began to glow, and so did the shards. He held the stones up and they levitated into the air.

Every one stared in awe as the All Spark became whole once again.

"_**Not completely…"**_

I felt an enormous shot of pain coming from my chest.

#

Optimus caught the newly restored All Spark as it fell and turned around to see Sora on her hands and knees holding her chest. She gasped in pain and started gagging. "Some one please tell me that's natural for humans," hotshot muttered. "I'm afraid not," Ratchet breathed. Sora started gagging and coughing as the Autobots and many of the observing humans came to her aid. She spat some sort of liquid out of her mouth. Optimus remembered what it was.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"We got into one of your planet's public information databases and found allot about earth. How else do you think we learned earth's languages? Oh, are you all right?" Ratchet asked. "Yeah, why?"

"There's a red liquid secreting from you leg."

"Ah! Fuck! I'm bleeding!"

"Bleeding?"

"Blood is coming out of me."

"What's blood? Do you need it?"

"Yeah, but on the _inside _of our bodies."

**(END FLASHBACK)**

When a human receives a cut is one thing, but to cough it up? That shouldn't happen…unless there was something seriously wrong with Sora…!

"Ratchet, scan her, now."

#  
What was going on? It was just like that time at the beach; only 10 times worse. It felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest! Ratchet came over and scanned me. I was in too much pain to stand up so that it would be easier for him. I looked up at Ratchet. He was pressing some buttons on his arm. His optics widened. "Optimus…you're not going to believe this…" Ratchet breathed. He began speaking to the Autobots in Cybertronian. All their optics suddenly lit up at once. They then looked over at me.

Optimus knelt before me and held the All Spark to me. It began to glow vibrantly. The pain in my chest was eased and I let out a sigh of relief. "G-guys, what just happened?" I asked getting up.

"_**Allow me to explain."**_

The all spark lit up and the room was bathed in a golden light. Every one besides the Autobots yelped in surprise. The Autobots simply stared at the brightly glowing and levitating All Spark. Every one else's attention soon switched to this as well. "This is…the radiance of Primus…" Optimus breathed. "Who's Primus?" I asked. "Our creator…" Ratchet said with wide optics. "But he's supposed to be hidden some where on Cybertron!" hotshot said.

"_**I am simple speaking to you through the All Spark." **_

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on but I'm pretty sure it's a big deal." Simons said with a whistle. "Dude, how'd you react to meeting Humanity's creator?" I said sternly. Simons remained silent. "Why is there a shard where Sora's heart should be?" ratchet asked.

Wait—"THERE'S A SHARD WHERE MY HEART SHOULD BE???????" I bellowed. Every one in the room (excluding the Autobots) looked at me wide-eyed. "I-I-I-I-I…I can't believe it! How is that even possible?!" I yelled. _**"See for your self."**_

The room suddenly changed to a forest. Every one looked around astonished. The sound of some one stepping in the grass suddenly approached. Every one looked over at an image of me running to a clearing and then staring up at the sky. "The night of the meteor shower…!" I breathed.

In the blink of an eye something small and silver/blue flew down from the sky and hit me. The image slowed to show a gruesome projection of my blood flying out of a gaping hole in my chest.

"_**The All Spark's core is what hit you on that faithful night."**_

The projection started moving, and depicted me collapsing, then glowing, and recovering as if nothing had happened.

"_**Weather it was a twist of fate or destiny—that does not matter at this point. All that does matter is that you remember to fight for and not against. Keep fighting, as is your nature—until all are one."**_

The room returned to normal.


	14. Battle at Mission City

**Finally getting to the epic battle at Mission City! To those that have been reviewing me, I cant thank you enough. And to the Authors of So Believe and Transformers Genesis, as well as Ocean Rider, keep it up! Your stories rule! BTW; this is what you might call a season finale; so I won't be updating for a while after this. But don't worry; after I've gotten a decent head start I'll start posting again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything transformers.**

Chapter 14

Battle at Mission City

The All Spark stopped glowing and fell to the ground. After a tense moment of silence Optimus picked it up. "What should we do…now that we know that the last shard—and the core at that—is stuck inside of Sora?" Hotshot asked calmly. "We could try a surgical removal." Adam suggested. My heart dropped. I've never stayed in a hospital before—unless you count when I was a newborn. But I'd never surgery! "We have no idea what that'll do to Sora. For all we know she could go into cardiac arrest—or even worse—_die_ the moment the Shard is removed from her body," Maggie protested. Great. That makes me feel loads better!

The room shook once again. "That's not important now." Optimus began. "We must get the cube out of here and away from the Desepticons." He finished. "We'll have black-hawks in the area ASAP." Simons responded. "No good, not here." Maggie said. "Why not?" I asked. The dam seemed perfect: open, big, and it had already been evacuated. "Not only are news helicopters all over because they want to know what's going on here, but if you'd take a look at your phones people," Maggie trailed off as every one pulled out their phones. I also did. There was no signal. "There's no denying it," Jazz said. "The Desepticons are screwing with all long range signals coming out of the area," he finished.

"Well what do we do?" Simons asked exasperated. "Mission City," Will announced. Every one looked over to him. "There'll be enough cover for us to get evac on the **(I nearly typed "cube" there, ^_^') **All Spark." He finished. "Well men," Gates announced. "You heard him; lets move!"

(…)

Y'know how much my adrenalines been pumping since I got in on all this craziness? That's nothing compared to what I was feeling at this moment. My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking, and I was holding on to the All Spark for deer life. We were headed into Mission City. Oh boy, oh boy. What if my parents saw me? What if a brawl broke out? There'd be no hiding this from the public without violating some one's freedom of speech—or something!

"Sora, mind letting go of the seat, it kind of hurts." I used the other hand to squeeze the All Spark. "If you were holding him hard enough to hurt him…" Adam mumbled. "Some ones nervous," Will jeered. "Can you blame me?!" I breathed leaning into the front seat. I just found out I'm practically a frigging zombie or something!"

We entered the city and had to slow down. We soon stopped at an electronics shop and Adam brought a few radios in. "Here," Will threw them to me. Why me? Oh yeah; I was the resident genius.

I got out and laid the radios on Hotshot's hood. People began to notice the motorcade of sorts and gathered around. Some soldiers broke the commotion apart, but I could see people atop and inside buildings crowding to the buildings' edges trying to see what s up. Many were pulling out their phones to suddenly look surprised and angry. So the Desepticons were near and jamming all signals. I tried to drown it out as I looked at the radios.

"Not good," I said. "W-w-whoa. What's up?" Will asked. "I wont be able to get much out of this thing."

"Sorry but that's all we got." One of Will's friends said. So I tried to fiddle with them. Eventually I ended up wiring in my communicator/watch and got a decent signal out of them. "OK, we're good. I wired in Autobot tech so the Desepticons shouldn't be able to block the signal for too long." I said handing the enhanced radios to Will. "Raptor, raptor, do you copy?" He began. "We need Black Hawks on evac of civilian with precious cargo." There was a tense moment of static before a gargled voice came on. "Roger that, Black Hawks en route." We all let out a sigh of relief.

Some one's dog began to bark wildly. I got a slight sickening feeling—a far less intense version of the feeling I got when I was near Thrust. Jet engines roared. "W-Will…did they say anything about fighter jets." I asked. "I wish…" he breathed. "Heads up! Desepticon!" Ironhide bellowed. "Duck and cover!" Simons shouted. We all obeyed. Just then the building beside us burst into flame. Debris flew every where and civilians ran screaming. "DESEPTICONS ATTACK!" Came from a few streets down. Every one who was still in them got out of the Autobots and they transformed. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus responded. A rain-shower of sparks and explosions was let loose on the unsuspecting city. Ironhide and Jazz were busy providing cover fire as Will get the All Spark. "OK we need some one who can run fast and we need him now." Will said. "Sora can do it." Optimus announced. We all looked at him. "Sora, the Spark shard in your chest gives you abilities that far exceed that of a normal human when you feel you need them."

"If any one can do this, you can!" hotshot encouraged. "We will protect you!" Ironhide told me. I guess there was no turning back.

I nodded, and Will gave me the All Spark. "OK, there is a big white abandoned building with statues on it down the road. I want you to get to the top of it, and light this flare. Just hit the bottom hard against something." Will said as he handed me the flare. I nodded and broke out into a run. The Autobots followed behind me.

Civilians looked in both awe and horror at the behemoths running amongst them. The Desepticons followed close behind. I heard police sirens and thought nothing of them—until the too familiar sound of metal slicing against metal echoed and there was a roaring robot jumping on top of Jazz. "Keep going!" He yelled as we stopped and looked back. Jazz blasted Barricade in the face and pushed him off. "Just get to the building!" I kept on running. Devastator and Cyclonis came out and took on Ratchet and Ironhide. Not good. Many more civilians scattered. They began fighting. "Go!" Ratchet yelled. "Get to the building!" Ironhide finished. Jet engines roared and I saw Starscream with a kid. Optimus's and Hotshot's widened. Barricade came over holding a struggling Jazz. They looked at me and I knew what I had to do. "Don't worry. I wont lose!" I broke out into a mad dash of the near by building.

(…)

I could feel it; the All Spark was giving me strength! Not only the shard in me; but the huge basket ball sized stone in my arm too! I was almost at the building when more jet engines roared. These sounded different from normal ones.

An unfamiliar model of fighter came before me and transformed into Megatron. "Hello there insect." I hadn't stopped running. But I did look back. There was a dumbfounded Megatron staring between his legs. Being small had its advantages.

I was in the building when there was a huge crash. "Come on out meat bag!" Megatron bellowed. I stopped for a second and tried to catch my breath behind a pillar before breaking out into a run again. "I smell you girl!" Does he seriously think that'll do anything besides make me run faster?

I went up like 3 flights of stair when I decided to look up. Still a long ways to go. I'd never be able to get away from him at this rate!

The all Spark began to glow again. I leapt from edge to edge of the stare case using one foot to bound off of each side. Eventually I climbed onto the top ledge and went out a door. I had finally made it to the roof! I pushed some old clothes lines (what were those even doing there?) out of the way and smashed the bottom of the flare against a wall. It lit up in a burst of smoke and light. I could see the helicopters getting closer. "HEY!" I screamed. "HERE! OVER HERE!" And then my attention was drawn to a near by building. Star scream was atop it with his arm readied as a canon. There was a faint "doom" sound. The helicopter burst into flames.

Not too soon after the ground behind me exploded and out came Megatron from what used to be a section of roof.

#

Optimus thrust his sword into devastator's head, in tern decapitating him. Hotshot limped over to Optimus, holding his right arm. Starscream had been a tough adversary for him. Ratchet and Ironhide came over to Jazz; he was missing an arm and a leg. Hotshot blasted at Barricade's body again angrily. He was now dead. Barricade may have nearly killed Jazz, but doing so to him didn't change that. "Look!" Hotshot breathed. There was a small column of dark red smoke bellowing from the building will had told Sora to go to. There was a helicopter fast approaching. Where was Megatron amidst all of this? And where had Starscream gone? The helicopter burst into flame in a spectacular explosion as stone and debris bellowed up from the building.

"Ratchet, Ironhide. Tend to Hotshot and Jazz." Optimus transformed and made his way over to the building.

#  
I was cornered, on the top of the building, hiding behind a statue, holding the All Spark with my eyes shut tight. "Come on now little on." Megatron jeered. "Come with me and you may live to be my pet." He said leaning around the other side of the statue. I got up and backed onto the corner of the building—still holding the All Spark. "Still wont accept my offer?" He said. I flicked him off. I've always wanted to do that ^_^!

"Very well then." He sliced through the corner of the building—in tern sending me falling.

The sensation of falling—I've always wondered what it was like. It was exhilarating. Almost exhilarating enough to keep me from thinking about how I was going to die in a spectacular "SPLAT" as soon as I hot the ground. I held the shard to my chest and braced for the end.

"_**Sora. Unleash it. I will help you." **_

The All Spark lit up and broke apart. The shards formed rings around my body and I suddenly stopped right above Optimus's hand. I looked up at him as I was slowly lowered down onto his hand. "GIVE ME MY ALL SPARK!" The rings of spark shards that were surrounding me broke apart and formed spinning rings in front of me. Megatron was blasted into the building. Optimus and I looked at each other—both dumbfounded. The all spark returned to its basketball sized form and landed in my arms.

Optimus ran away from the sight and placed me behind him. "Sora, take care of the All Spark. If all else fails, I will thrust it into Megatron's chest."

"What'll that do?" I asked. "Destroy him and the All Spark in the process." I was cool with that. Megatron burst from the building—now mostly in ruins—and flew over to us angrily. Optimus tightened his grip on the All Spark. "Ah why cant it ever be as simple as you handing me the All Spark?"

"You know its never that simple with me."

Dude, Optimus sure knows how to act epic and cool at the same time!

"RAAA!" Megatron barreled towards us. I ran behind a light post and saw the 2 giant robots brawling over each other. Optimus brought out his sword and stabbed Megatron (who was on top) in the gut. He roared in pain and got off. "Why defend the humans?!" Megatron bellowed. "I have seen goodness in them. They deserve freedom from the likes of you."

"THEN JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!" Megatron slapped his hands together to form a long cannon. Optimus shot around and took a defensive position around me with his rams raised. There was a blinding flash of light and Optimus yelled out in pain. He dropped down on his hands. This wasn't good! I walked over behind him to see a large section of metal and circuitry missing from his back. "No-no-no-no-no! Come on! Get up! You have to get up!" I yelled. "There's no point in it now child." Metal wrapped around me and I was lifted into the air. The All Spark pressed painfully against my torso. Megatron looked at me. "Watch, as I kill your feeble kind's last hope." Optimus turned around still on his knees. He tried to get up but he couldn't. He was too badly injured! Megatron turned his other hand into _another _canon.

"Goodbye brother. This feeble race will soon follow you."

Time froze at that moment.

Optimus…was Megatron's…brother…!

Who knew they had such a history! And Megatron was going to kill him! His own brother! I had a dream where one of my sisters had died once and I was still crying when I woke up. How could Megatron disregard such bonds?? I could feel the anger building up inside of me.

"_**Remember Sora. Fight for, not against."  
"**_For Optimus…" I told my self. Time began to move in a normal pace and Megatron was almost finished charging his canon. The All Spark began to glow brightly. It showed through Megatron's hands. I let loose. There was a flash of blue/silver light and Megatron roared in pain as I landed nimbly on my feet. He clenched his arm—missing a large section of hand. I came up to Optimus, the All Spark fragments revolving around me. I knelt down and held his hand. The shards' energy went through me to him and resonated through Optimus's body healing him in the process.

Optimus got up and looked at him self. He then looked down at me. If he wasn't wearing his mouth cover he'd probably be smiling. "INSOLENT LITTLE—"

"I am _really _getting tired of that insult." I said. Megatron readied his canon. Optimus wasn't going to give him a chance this time. He rammed into Megatron and pulled out his sword. The brawl broke out. Optimus tried stabbing Megatron but he jumped away. Megatron used his smaller blaster but Optimus deflected the blasts with his sword. Optimus then took the chance to catch Megatron off guard and he pounced on him, placing his sword Over Megatron's chasse. "Sora, now!" The shards seemed to react to my thoughts and desires. So they quickly joined up as the whole All Spark again. I threw the All Spark as hard as I could over at Optimus. He caught it and thrust it into Megatron's chest. The All Spark disintegrated into his body. Megatron let out one last roar and his eyes lost their red glow.

"You left me no choice brother." Optimus mumbled. I just gaped at the sight that was before me. Megatron…the worst of the worst…lay on the city street…dead…!

"Optimus you won!"

I couldn't help but start jumping and screaming. It was reflex ^_^. "That was amazing!" I yelled. Optimus took off his mouth cover and looked down at me. "So…it is finally over."

I heard large footsteps. In a moment there was another burst of celebration coming from the Autobots and the American military. "We won."


	15. It Might Not Be Over

**Hello there! Well, Shards of a Legend is back and better than ever! Enjoy! For this section of the story, I'm going to change the tone of the movie a little. It'll go from a race against the Desepticons to locate the all spark shards, to an international adventure that is going to be vaguely similar to one of my upcoming fictions, Legend of Primus. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 15

It might not be over

I looked around. It was night, I was in an unfamiliar city, and I was at a factory. Everything seemed so quite. Then a car drove by. I recognized it—it was Jazz. But I simply slowly followed. Jazz was moving very slow so I could easily follow. He wasn't aware of my presence. He drove by a large construction vehicle. He then stopped abruptly and drove backwards until he was next to it. "There's no point in hiding." Jazz said. The vehicle's metal skin shuddered and shifted. It began to transform. In a moment there was a large monster-like transformer that moved on one wheel. It was larger than any one I had ever seen before. Jazz soon transformed as well. "Code D! Code D! All troops mobilize!"

The sound of helicopters, cars, and large numbers of stomping feet soon approached. The behemoth ran by us and Jazz fired at him as he gave chase. Many soldiers on large vehicles carrying guns also followed. None of them took notice to me. I followed as if there were no need to run. The Behemoth ran through many streets. The area seemed to be deserted. I came next to a group of soldiers. I saw Will and his old teammates amongst them. "We need back up! Send in Optimus!"

A large transport helicopter flew above and opened its bomb bay hatch. I saw the front of a familiar red semi. It drove out and transformed into a welcome sight. The leader of the Autobots—Optimus Prime—fell from the sky. Parachutes slowed his fall, but there was still no avoiding him leaving a large crater where he landed.

"Autobots; roll out!" he announced. "Arcee, Soundwave, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you are a-go!" Will yelled into the radio. The entire group gave chase. The behemoth ran into the city. I calmly walked over to an overpass where I could see the battle in the distance clearly. Screaming began to erupt from the city telling me that the battle had gone into a non-evacuated area.

I could see several new transformers that I wasn't familiar with. The one that caught my attention was the pink motorcycle-bot. After Optimus hopped atop the behemoth they managed to drive it back into the factory. I was very close to the battle now. The behemoth was soon badly injured and on the ground. The Autobots came up to him. "You may think you have won, but the Fallen will rise again." Optimus looked over at his subordinates and shot it in the head.

"Good morning Bell Wood! It's less than 2 weeks away from our town's annual fire works display and the local shops are already selling the back yard grade stuff! Now why don't we start the day with some Demy Lovato?!"

_Hey hey hey  
La la la la la la  
Hey hey hey  
La la la la la la_

You come from here  
I come from there  
You rock out in your room  
I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell

Accept for my alarm clock…

I got up and stretched. It had been 2 months already. Almost impossible to believe that it's over.

OK, so why don't I sum up the last 2 months for you readers? Well lemme tell you, there was allot of madness after the entire Mission City incident. I just barely beat my parent home. Thankfully they didn't _actually _see anything—besides an explosion in the distance. But because of the Desepticons screwing up all the long distance signals there weren't any videos that were clear enough to prove that there were really giant alien robots on a rampage that day. Yeah, there are still a bunch of sights claiming government cover up and some were getting some attention but it was nothing like every one knew about Optimus and friends.

Me on the other hand—I've returned to a relatively giant alien robot fight free life. There were still some Desepticons left on Earth but the secret alliance between the Autobots, America, and their closest allies known as Sector 7 are currently taking care of that problem. As for the last All Spark shard still stuck in my chest, they tried surgical removal but it was too dangerous. It—and the little Primus incident—became a secret amongst the few people that were in that cavern in Hoover Dam on that faithful day.

It had been a while since I had seen the Autobots. And it might end up being even longer since I got to see them again.

"Sora, (sniff) come down stairs and help get some of you're suit cases in the car!" The reason was that I was going to a special 2 week program over at Mission City College. Adam didn't even have to pull any strings—you know—because of the entire "child genius" thing. The moment I was at the ground floor I was wrapped in a tight hug by my mom. "Mom… I can't…breath!"

"Oh my babies growing up!"

Yeah… my moms not all that enthusiastic about my longest trip away from home with out her. "Sora, we've gotten you're bags outside." Adam said. Adam was the one taking me there. "By the way, there's a surprise for you waiting outside." Adam handed me a black bag with the Autobot insignia on it. I pulled another suit case along with me and walked out side. I saw a very familiar 2009 camero in the drive way. "Hotshot!" I squealed. He opened his trunk for me. I tossed my bags in and hopped in the shotgun seat. "I thought you were working over at the Sector 7 base!"

"What's a few hours off to take my friend over to school?"

"Who pulled the strings?"

"The pres."

"I'll hug him next time I see him."

"If his handlers don't attack you first." We broke out laughing. Eventually all my stuff was loaded into Hotshot and we drove off. "So I had this weird dream last night." I said. "Oh really?" Adam said. "What happened?" Hotshot asked. "It happened in this city I've never been to before. Sector 7 was having one of their Desepticon extermination missions. Optimus, Jazz, and a bunch of Autobots I've never met before were in it."

"Oh my," Adam said as we entered the city. "And there was this robot that was disguised as a construction vehicle that moved on one wheel when transformed like a unicycle. At the end of the dream—right before Optimus shot him—he said something about the Fallen rising again." Adam's eyes widened and Hotshot came to a screeching stop. People behind us honked and yelled angrily. "Sorry! Sorry!" I shouted back. Hotshot began moving again. "What the heck was that all about?" I asked. "N-n-nothing. It's OK." It wasn't like Hotshot to stutter.

(…)

We soon arrived at the school. Adam helped me unload my stuff and bring it up into my dorm room. There were scores of kids all grabbing amounts of clothes that were simply too much for 2 weeks. "Why are there so many kids here? It's obvious that all of them aren't part of the 2 week program." I said. "The actual college just started classes, real students are moving in too." Adam walked me up the stairs and to the end of the crowded hall. "212" was written on the door Adam stopped me before. "Here we are," he said dropping his stuff in front of the door. "I'll go and get more of your stuff. For now, get settled in." I nodded, knocked, and walked in.

Inside was a regular teenaged girl's room. Half of it at least. One half was covered in posters of popular boy bands with a twin sized bed that had pink flower bedding—neatly made might I add. The other half had no posters, black and red bedding, a desk that could be pulled over the bed, a red lap top, and a bunch of "Twilight" books one a hang up shelf.

A door at the other end of the room opened and a girl with jet black hair—that also had several red streaks—walked out. "Uh…lemme guess; you sleep there." I said gesturing over to the side with no posters. "No actually," she said. I was taken aback. She laughed. "No I'm just kidding. I'm Tailor. So you're my other room mate?"

"Y-yeah."

"Please don't tell me you're one of those girls that go gaga over every hot guy you see."

"Hell no!"

"Then I think we'll get along."

"You should really meet my friend Megan **(OK, I goofed and had 2 characters with the same name. From here on out the Maggie that's Sora's friend will be called Megan)** you'd probably get along." She smiled and helped me with my stuff. "Daddy, are you sure you can't get me a room change?" a girl with long blonde curly hair walked through the door holding a box with one hand. She was using her other hand to hold her cell phone. She seemed familiar—I know I've seen her before. "I'll call you back." She let out her hand. "Hi, I'm Annabelle Lenox. I'll be you're roommate for the next 2 weeks," she said with a smile. I shook her hand. "Sora, same story—wait—did you say Lenox?!"

"Yeah."

"So that's how I know you! I've met you're dad."

"Oh, I think I remember him talking about you."

"Wait—hold up." Tailor walked in between us. "Sora. As in Sora Veil. The kid genius?"

"Glad to hear you've heard of me."

"Are you good with computers?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to get along even better than I expected."

I smiled nervously. "Oh by the way," Tailor walked over to her bed, picked up a bag, and threw it to me. I caught it and opened it up. Inside was a blue tie, a blue and gold plaid skirt, matching tie, and a white polyester shirt. "What's this?" I asked. "You're uniform." She answered. "Uniform?? I thought this was a college!!"

"A freaking exclusive rich kid college. And you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" I asked. "This isn't the actual college part of the college. This is the boarding school part of the college." She responded. Uniforms…boarding school…great.

"So this is your room." Ann (Annabelle) walked me into a back room with 2 windows, a twin sized bed, with a desk and shelf included.

(…)

I had gotten settled in and into my uniform. "Do we have to wear these even when we're not in class?" I asked. "As long as you're any where on campus besides your own dorm you have to wear them." Annabelle told me. Oh well that's just great! "Yo, Sora!" Tailor put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me out of the room. "There are some people I want you to meet!" tailor walked me down the hall, and up the stairs—wait! "The second floor is the boy's dorm!"

"Relax, we're allowed in their part of the dorms as long as its not lights out."

I was pulled into a room with posters for all sorts of Science Fiction movies. At first it looked normal—besides the fact that it was empty. Then she brought me into the back room. I was met with the sight of a huge amount of computer equipment and 2 boys typing away at their keyboards. If this were an anime I'd probably be sweat-dropping at this point. "Yo, sis." A boy with choppy black hair said. "Who's the new chick?" a tall boy with blonde hair said. "She's here for the 2 week thing. And guess what? Have you ever heard of Sora Veil?" Their eyes widened and they looked over at me. "Hehe, yours truly." I said nervously. They looked at each other, smiled, and then got up. They pulled me over to a free computer. "OK, remember all that alien crap in Mission City that the government said was nothing but a hoax—you know—it wasn't what they thought it was, just a movie stunt or something go a-rye?" The blonde boy asked.

Oh crap…

"Well we were there!" Tailor proclaimed. Wuh oh… "We were totally pissed when we found out that the entire thing was covered up!" Tailor's brother said from his computer. "So now we're trying to get the word out!" tailor told me. "So?" she said looking me in the eyes. "So what?" I asked. "Will you help us out?"

"Guys! Guys! This can wait! Come check this out!"

The blonde and Tailor pulled me over to Tailor's brother's computer. "This just came in from China. Like half a city got torn up."

He pulled up an unclear video of something on one large wheel running across a highway. I felt a sudden urge f de-ja-vu. "What was their excuse?"

"Road rage with a dump truck." Tailor clicked her tongue. "How gullible do they think we are?" she asked. "And now Chinas in on this?" the blonde said. "So we decided to make it our job to get the truth out to the world." Tailor's brother said. "Will you help us out?"

"Uh…I…I don't even know most of you're names!" I said with a nervous smile and a shrug. OK lame excuse but I was really bugging out here! Do you have any idea how awkward this was for me?

"Marcus," Tailor's brother said with a salute. "Jake," the tall blonde said to me. "So what do you say?" he asked. "Uh…"

"Oh my god you are _not _getting Sora involved in you're crap??!!" I never thought I'd be so happy to hear Annabelle's voice. Annabelle walked in and pulled me back over to my room by the arm. "Sorry about that," she said after we got in. "Hey! Come on!" Tailor wasn't going to give up too easily. "Tailor, just cut it out!" Annabelle said sternly. "There are and were no giant alien robots in Mission City or any where on Earth!!"

"You can think what you want to think but I know the truth and I don't want the likes of you from keeping it from others!!"

They both grunted loudly and angrily and went over to their own sides of the room. Awkward…

(…)

"Lights out girls! You've got to be up bright and early tomorrow for you're first day!"

I was in my pajamas and just out of the bathroom when I got that warning. Tailor and Annabelle still weren't talking to each other. Looking at them…just staring at their walls so they didn't have to look at each other—I felt sp guilty. That entire time I felt a shot of pain in me every time they yelled about who was really right. But I couldn't. Well—I could—but Simons and Mr. Tanner and Will and even Optimus—the thought of him being angry at me gives me chills—would be on my ass like ugly on Megatron. But for now, there was nothing I could really do. For now I just got under my covers, closed the window shades, and drifted into dream land.

(…)

I was surrounded by…just…nothing. And I was…I was…running…running from something, something…bad. It was closing in and I just wasn't fast enough. "Come back here little insect!!!" it was big—really big. I looked back for a moment and saw a blood red pair of eyes. A Desepticon! I pushed my self even harder to run. "You cannot escape The Fallen!" That name again…The Fallen…!

I tripped and hit the ground violently. "Be ready brat! You're power will soon be mine!" he managed to grab me.

#

He awoke. Damn. The girl had woken up. And here he thought that trying to get to her while she slept was the simplest solution. It had been so long since he intruded on a human's sleep that he had forgotten that they can wake themselves up, and when they've been knocked out their sleep is too deep to intrude in. Looks like he had no other choice.

He called upon Starscream. "What is it that you desire?" he asked kneeling. "_(wheeze) _mobilize the _(wheeze) _troops. We're going to Earth."

#

"AAAUUUGH!" It had me! It had me! I was wrapped in its clutches! I kicked and screamed until I fell over something and hit something hard. Pain racked through my upper back. But this thing wasn't going to capture me with its soft…soft…! I was wrapped in my blanket.

"Sora!" Both Tailor and Annabelle bellowed. "You woke up like half the dorm!" Tailor blurted out.

I held the blanket tight. That was…that was the most terrifying dream I had ever had! I was nearly at tears. There were a bunch of girls in sleeping clothes at the door. "OK, OK, OK, shows over, go back to bed." A teacher broke it all up. Annabelle and Tailor also went back to bed, but I lied awake, staring up at the sealing. There was a small creaking noise. I let out a small gasp and my pulse intensified. A small moan came from the other room. Tailor or Annabelle must have just turned in their sleep.

Eventually I just grabbed my lap top and tried to pass by some time until I managed to get sleepy. I took some research on what dreams of past experiences could mean. "Dreams about past experiences."

There were over 1,000 results. The third one down was done by a famous therapist. It looked reliable enough.

"Sometimes when one has had traumatic experiences in the past, when going through changes, they may relive the memories in their dreams."

I guess that going to boarding school for 2 weeks counted as a change from my usual norm. But I had never seen that Desepticon before…oh well. That was enough for me. I closed my lap top, put it down, and drifted away into sleep. But still…I couldn't banish the thought that it might not be over just yet.


End file.
